Prey For The Wicked
by Frangantur
Summary: When she's in their presence, nothing mattered. Her mind, body and soul was theirs, she'd go where they led, she'd do what they commanded, but they carried darkness and danger. Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper were enslaved by her enticing scent, her blood seemed to call only to their carnal needs, taking every part of her and claiming it as their own, she'd never belong to another.
1. Chapter I

**Hello, Welcome to a story that I have posted before but took it down because I wanted to revise it. So if you have read this before, I apologize for taking it down so suddenly. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **P.S. I always pick a quote, dialogue or song verse that sums up each chapter...I hope you enjoy them as much as I do.**

 _ **Chapter I**_

 _ **-**_ _Well, let's say that since you were little, you always dreamed of getting a lion. And you wait, and you wait, and you wait, and you wait but the lion doesn't come. And along comes a giraffe. You can be alone, or you can be with the giraffe._

 _-I'd wait for the lion._

 _-That's why I worry about you._

 _- **From the movie Beginners**_

 _ **Birmingham, England – 1904**_

 _On the first real warm day of summer, it seemed as if every family in the town had the same idea: take a trip to the park. The park was filled with the families that resided in the town known as Birmingham, young children running around, their laughter over-powering the conversations amongst adults._

 _One child's laughter stood out the most, the frantic giggling of a toddler running from her father seemed to be the focus of two individuals that weren't apart of any family in the park. They watched the little girl from a distance as she maneuvered quite easily through the throng of people to escape the tickling grasp of her father, the large crowd was beginning to make her father lose track of his youngest. As if pulled by destiny, her little feet began to direct her towards the men. It was as if she too, was drawn to them as they were to her._

 _She soon found herself coming to a sudden halt when she noticed that these men didn't move aside as the other adults did when they spotted her. She looked up at the men, captivated by their strange beauty just as every human was when they came across the mysterious men. Her wide, chocolate brown eyes stared up at them in wonder and curiosity. They stared back down at her with the same feelings._

" _Hello," she grinned widely, to deny the young girl's beauty would be preposterous to the men. They knew that she would grow into a very attractive woman one day._

" _Hello, young girl," one of them spoke to her. "What is your name?"_

" _My name is Adeline, I'm three." She proudly displayed three of her tiny fingers. "What is your name?"_

" _My name is Carlisle," the man said to her. "And this is my close companion, Jasper."_

" _Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you."_

 _She giggled. "You talk funny."_

" _What a bright little girl you are, my friend is actually from another place that is far from here."_

 _Even though it didn't seem possible, her eyes widened even further with excitement. "Can I go?! I want to see it!"_

 _Carlisle chuckled. "No, my dearest Adeline. You belong with your family."_

 _Young Adeline's excitement diminished._

" _But don't fret my darlin', when you get older you can come with us and we can take you wherever your heart desires," Jasper reassured the girl. Her hopes seemed to be restored._

" _You promise?!"_

" _Yes, we both promise that when you are older and you still want to, you can come with us."_

" _Adeline!" A man's voice called over the crowd._

 _She looked back in response to hearing her father's voice. When she turned back to look at her new friends, they were gone. She looked around, but didn't see them anymore. Before she could move to look for them, she was scooped up into a pair of arms and fingers began to run sporadically over her ribcage. She laughed uncontrollably as her father tickled her relentlessly, joining his little girl in laughing. The two men were forgotten for the moment as her dad carried her back to the rest of their family, but the two men were still there watching little Adeline._

" _You were right Jasper, she smells exquisite," Carlisle observed the girl. "I've never smelled anything like it."_

" _I am amazed that the child and her family have remained unharmed," Jasper admitted. "We can't be the only ones that have been attracted to her scent."_

" _I concur, which is why I think we should keep a watchful eye on our dearest Adeline. I want to see what becomes of her, I don't want anyone abruptly ending the progression of her life."_

" _Then shall we remain in England?" Jasper proposed. "We can forward a letter to Emmett, have him meet us here and see why we have decided to stop our travels."_

 _Carlisle seemed to ponder on the concept, all the while watching the girl interact with her family._

" _It's settled, we will live here until little Adeline is of age. We wouldn't want to break our promise, we do pride ourselves in being men of our word." Carlisle smiled, filled with anticipation._

 _Both of the men couldn't wait for the years to go by, because eventually the girl known as Adeline Beaudreau would be theirs._

 **Edward's POV – One month ago**

I didn't believe in love at first sight.

I had many friends who believed that when they laid eyes on their spouse for the first time, they immediately knew that that person was the one for them. To a certain degree I may agree, I believe in an instant attraction combined with chemistry. But what I don't believe in is becoming completely smitten by a stranger. It just sounds absurd to me.

I am a man of science, I believe in logic and facts.

Well that was until this afternoon.

There I was taking a lunch break with a fellow colleague, a neurosurgeon that worked in the hospital with me. Today we decided to get some fresh air, we both agreed on getting some food from the restaurant only a few blocks from where we worked. Since it was such a wonderful summer day, we also agreed to feast outside. And I must admit that these decisions were probably the greatest I've ever made. It wasn't the decision to attend college, to become a doctor, to move to Los Angeles. Although these choices led me to where I am now, it was the conclusion of preferring Mediterranean cuisine over Japanese that resulted in rendering my notions of instantaneous adoration and affection false.

When I laid eyes on her, I had to realize that I wasn't dreaming, that she wasn't my conscious forming what it thought I would believe to be the perfect woman. No, she was very real and she was very perfect. And as she seemed to glide closer and closer to where I was positioned, the world around us seemed to fade, soon becoming nothing more than an incessant droning noise in the background. I wanted to absorb all of her in that one moment, but I had no clue as to where to begin. I could begin with the hourglass figure that was being displayed very fittingly under a pristine white dress, her long and toned legs carrying her gracefully down the street. But then there was her face, the heart shaped face, the cheekbones, the full lips, all of it haloed by deep mahogany hair that was full of life as it bounced with each step. I wanted to commit all of these things to memory, to never forget how I felt when I saw her.

But the idea of forgetting her became impossible when a pair of crimson colored eyes found mine. The iris color was something I have never witnessed before, but it only added to the intense burning desire for her. The color seemed to glow against her seemingly translucent skin tone.

This was it. As I watched her watch me, I knew that I was screwed. I knew that once I told my friends, they'd mock me for once being a non-believer of the concept of love being immaculate. But I didn't care, as long as I could have her, I didn't care what anyone said. As long as one day she would be mine.

"Hey?!" Jacob's voice called out from the abyss.

My surroundings came rushing back, reality slapping me awake. I looked across from me to inquire about Jacob's outburst.

"What the hell? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?" I asked.

"You spaced out, the only time I've seen someone's eyes gloss over like that is when someone is about to have a seizure."

"I'm not having a seizure," I mumbled putting my eyes back on the glorious woman as she was passing our table.

As she walked by me, her gaze fell back on me, her lips curling into a devilish smile. That was my sign, I needed to act and I needed to act now.

I jumped from the table, stumbling to move past my chair and the waiter who had finally come to give us our food.

"Edward! Where the hell are you going?!" Jacob was confused and to be honest, so was I.

"I'll be back," I rushed out of the gated area where the food patrons of the restaurant dined. I'd explain to my friend later.

There was the usual crowd of people that walked the streets of L.A., so for a moment I lost her, but the white dress and long flowing hair put me back on track. I pushed eagerly through the crowd to get to my intended target, ignoring the offended grunts and complaints that came with my determination.

"Excuse me!" I called out when I was close enough, but she gave no reaction. I jogged to her side.

"Hello," I said to her, unsure of what else to say.

Her head remained straightforward and her stride didn't miss a beat in her high heels.

"Hello to you too," her voice held a low tone, sultry and confident.

"My name is Edward, Edward Masen."

"Pleasure to meet you Edward Masen," I heard an accent, it seemed faded, but still there.

"I saw you walk past and I couldn't let you go without introducing myself and of course finding out your name," I continued, she was making this hard.

She finally looked my way, her smile still there. "My name is Isabella Swan."

It seemed to perfect to be true, but I couldn't think of a more fitting name.

"Isabella Swan, it's a beautiful name."

"Thank you, everyone calls me Bella." Her head turned back to look in front of her.

"Bella," I repeated.

"Yes, was there something else I could help you with? You seemed to have left your dining companion alone."

"He'll understand."

"That you abandoned him in pursuit of a complete stranger?" she postulated. "Sounds like a good friend. A good friend that doesn't deserve to be stood up."

"He'll understand because there will be many times that I can make it up to him, but this was an opportunity that I couldn't miss out on."

"What opportunity is that?"

"To ask you out. On a date."

She finally stopped walking, the crowd moving around us.

"A date?" she reiterated.

"Yes, a date." My nerves were in shambles, unsure of how this was going to end.

She looked me over, her smile still present. "I don't date, Edward Masen."

Although knowingly over dramatic, I felt as if all hope from life and my existence had been removed by one mere sentence.

"But, I do enjoy hanging out with friends. You seem kind and interesting, I would like to have a cup of coffee with you. But you have to promise one thing."

Meaning of life has returned. "What is it?" I'd do anything.

"You have to promise you won't abruptly leave in the middle of our meeting."

"I swear I would never do such a rude act," I held a hand to my heart.

Her smile switched to a smirk. "And yet here you are, still leaving your poor friend alone and surely bewildered."

I felt a bit of shame from her words. In my silence, she reached in her purse and pulled out a cell phone.

"What is your number?"

I quickly rambled off my cell phone number and she called it, the device began to vibrate in my pocket.

"You have my number now, how about I text you so that we can establish a time to embark on a new friendship?"

"Sounds great," I nodded.

"Splendid, it was lovely meeting you Edward Masen. I must be going, I have a few people waiting on me and trust me when I say they are three grumpy, impatient old men that don't like to be kept waiting."

She gave a wink and flashed a glorious grin that left me stunned as she sauntered off. From that moment on, my life would never be the same.

 **Los Angeles, California – Present Day**

It was a month ago that I met Bella Swan and then I was so sure that no matter what she said or did, it wouldn't change how I felt about her. And as time went by, that feeling solidified, it was my perception of life and my beliefs that became altered and unraveled. The more that I saw the woman, the more I began to notice that she was different. The way she spoke, the things she mentioned, her behavior, everything about her was off. But that only made me want to get to know her more, which is why I eagerly met with her at least two or three times a week. At first I thought she considered me to be too engaged, but she was flattered and was willing to spend her time with me.

I told Bella about my life, my childhood, my adolescence, my desire to become a doctor. I felt my life was boring, so whenever she inquired about me, I gave a quick answer. I wanted to know her and the more she told me, the more I wanted to know.

She was born in England which explained her accent, but I've been around many people from England and their speech was still different from hers. There was something off about the way she spoke sometimes. And it wasn't just her speech, it was her appearance, the more I looked at her, the more I realized just how odd her physical features were. Her eyes, her skin tone were different, her touch was very cold and her flesh was hard. I want to believe it as my imagination, but on several occasion when she seemed to be lost in her thoughts, I could swear that she was no longer breathing, the simple rise and fall of her chest would simply cease.

This being said, I still wanted to see her, I still wanted more of Bella Swan. Her mysterious attributes only enticed me further.

"I've never asked you what you did for a living," I said to her. Tonight we were at her favorite coffee shop, we always sat in a booth far away from the others that came to the establishment. She would always order a latte, but I noticed she never attempted to drink it, she would only wrap her fingers around the mug once it was set in front of her. She'd watch the drink for a few seconds as if reminiscing and after that she would seem to forget she even ordered it.

"I'm retired," she said simply.

"Retired? At such a young age? Care to explain?"

"I've inherited a fortune from my family that will last me more than several lifetimes," she confessed. "I've obtained a few degrees, but I can't seem to find a trade to my liking, so I've just decided to do whatever I choose. Lately it has been spending time with a doctor."

"That sounds nice, but it must get boring."

"No it doesn't, I may have copious amounts of free time, but believe me when I say I spend it very well."

"Doing what?" I pursued the line of conversation.

She grinned, it was very mischievous. "I…exercise, a lot."

I didn't understand the need for the playful grin, but I chalked it up to her odd behavior.

Bella continued to look at me, her eyes seeming to glow as her stare intensified. I had to admit, sometimes I felt her stare to be a bit frightening, she reminded me of a predatory animal who had its sight on a its prey. But that only added to allure, her sexiness, I would gladly become viable way to appease her appetite.

"Edward Masen, allow me to ask you a question."

"Anything," I said a little too eagerly.

"You deal with humans on a regular basis, correct?" She said the word human as if she didn't consider herself to be applicable to it.

"Yes, I do."

"So in this time that we've shared together, have you not noticed that I'm not like the mundane people you encounter on a daily basis?"

Her question would have been odd if I hadn't noticed the oddities that she seemed to be eluding to.

"I've noticed a few things," she seemed pleased with my answer.

"Then why have you not made mention of them?"

I stumbled to find an answer, my words only coming out as a babbling mess.

"Relax, you're observations have been accurate." She leaned forward. "But tell me, what do you think is my diagnosis?"

"What do you mean? Are you sick?"

She seemed to ponder on the question. "I don't think 'sick' would be an appropriate word. I don't think there is an appropriate terminology to describe my current state without fully giving it away. I'd like to say infection, but that sounds too harsh. Perhaps affliction or condition are more politically correct."

"So you have a disease?"

"No, not a disease. Just because I call it a condition doesn't make it a disease or some sort of illness. I am perfectly healthy, in fact I'm more than healthy. I could say that I'm invincible."

I hadn't the slightest clue as to where she was going with this and I had a feeling she knew about my cluelessness.

"Allow me to tell you a story. But you must bear with me, it is a long one." She leaned back slightly.

"What is it about?"

"A girl named Adeline Beaudreau."

 **Adeline's POV – Birmingham, England**

 **October 17, 1918**

I stared at the two fabrics Annalise had laid out in front of me with disdain, this was not how I had envisioned spending my Saturday afternoon. I was hoping that instead of picking out material for a stupid dress that I was only going to wear once, I would get to sit in the park and enjoy a good book.

But sadly here I was, entertaining my older sister with her ideas of what would be the most flattering color for me at the Courting Ball being held in five days.

"I love how the midnight blue compliments your skin tone, but I love how the plum plays with your eyes," she seemed to be lost in another world, a world I wanted no part of.

"I don't care, go with the plum or the blue or both. Mother wanted these dresses done ages ago, why are we still picking out fabric?"

She snapped from her deep train of thought, giving me a wicked glare. "My dress is already complete and yours would be too if your nose weren't always buried in some book."

"I told you that I didn't care, you could put me in pig's skin for all I care. I hardly want to be a part of the ball, the only reason why I am cooperating this much is because of Dad."

"Cooperating? You've hardly done more than complain! This ball is important to Dad and to Mother and it's even more important to us because our future as wives and mothers depends on it."

I rolled my eyes, she was being overly dramatic as always. I loved Annalise but sometimes I desired to strangle her.

"What's so great about marriage? And whoever said it was the only future our there for me? It's complete rubbish if you ask me." I crossed my arms to further iterate my defiance.

"No one asked you!" Annalise fumed, snatching away the fabrics. "If you don't want to be here then leave!"

I stood from the chair with a smile. "Fine, I will see you at home."

I walked cheerfully from the store, sure that Annalise was realizing she gave me what I wanted and that would only anger her further. I decided I would make it up to her later by going with her to pick out shoes, but until then, I was going to the bookstore to see if I could find something of interest.

It was only a few storefronts down so I walked down the street, greeting those who I had known along the way. I stepped into the bookstore owned by a family friend. Dad would bring me here whenever he was home from his travels and he would read to me and tell me so many stories about his adventures around the globe.

"Miss. Beaudreau, not that I am not pleased to have you here, I wasn't expecting to see you for another week. Don't tell me you've finished the batch I gave you a few days ago?" Mr. Thomson gave me a look of surprise through his wire framed glasses.

"No I haven't Mr. Thomson, I was merely in the vicinity and decided to drop by. How is Elizabeth?" I made mention of his daughter, my closest friend since childhood up until recent years. Every girl my age seems to have nothing but men on their brains, that's all they are willing to speak on. Elizabeth was no exception, all she will ever speak of nowadays is the Courting Ball and how she hopes to meet her future husband.

"She is doing quite well, she's been very excited these last few weeks with the upcoming Courting Ball. But you don't seem too interested in the ball like everyone else."

"Too be quite honest, I think I'd prefer a good book and quiet place than a stuffy dress and a bunch of girls giggling about the boys staring at them across the way."

Mr. Thomson gave a hearty laughter. "Oh Adeline you never cease to amaze me, I'm sure you make your father laugh quite often."

"That or shake in complete anger," I mumbled. "I'm just going to browse for a little and then I will be out of your hair."

Mr. Thomson nodded with a smile and turned his focus to another customer.

I placed my attention on the rows of books, deciding to venture down the aisle of fiction. My fingers faintly ran across the spines of books as I moved down the aisle, quickly glancing at the titles, hoping one would jump out at me.

"Dracula," I whispered to myself as I plucked the book from in between other hard covered books. I opened the book and began to read the first chapter, I was so engrossed that I didn't hear or see the man that approached me.

"Bram Stoker, a very intriguing choice for a young lady."

I nearly screamed, frightened by the seemingly sudden appearance of another person. I leapt back, my hand clasping my chest in response to my pounding heart, the book falling from my hands.

"I apologize," the stranger bent down to pick up the book. "I did not mean to startle you."

He straightened up and handed me the book, my eyes moved from the book to the man and my breath caught in my throat. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, I was at lost for words at how beautiful he was. His eyes watched me, the odd deep red tint seemed to drink me in as much as I drank him in. Everything from his square jaw, straight nose to his lips were perfect. Even his short, thick blonde hair was perfectly styled. He was nothing like I've ever seen before, and yet there was an air of familiarity about him, something about him I recognized. But I could never forget such a face, it was remarkable.

"I seemed to have forgotten my manners," he broke the silence. "My name is Carlisle Cullen."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," I managed to get the words out. "I am Adeline Beaudreau."

"What a wonderful name," he complimented. "Your father must be a Frenchman."

"He is, he met my mother in Coventry and they moved here when they were married."

"They have created a very marvelous creature," he commented.

I blushed, not sure if he was merely being polite or meant it. I didn't believe myself to be unattractive, I've gained the attention of men before, I was always told that I was a beautiful young woman, none of it went to my head because I believed there was more to a person besides their appearance. But to be referred as something such as marvelous by a man who could easily rival the looks of Adonis just felt ridiculous.

"Thank you. Where are you from?"

"Many different places, I've traveled most of my life with my brothers."

"There are more that look like you?" The question came out without my permission and I blushed, clamping my mouth shut.

"We all have different appearances, but we do share some features," he smiled at my blunder. "We've been in the area for a few years now."

"Cullen?" the name rang a bell. "I believe my sister has made mention of your family."

Maybe that's why he felt familiar, I know that Annalise, Elizabeth and other women have spoken about the Cullen brothers. I mocked and laughed at them all as they spoke of the men and their looks, but here I was, no better than the lot of them.

I snapped from my stupor, I wasn't going to behave like the other girls, no matter how handsome Carlisle Cullen was.

"You've read this book?" I changed the topic altogether.

"Yes, Dracula is quite a tale. But I must warn you, it isn't for the faint of heart."

"Well in that case, I will read it," I accepted the challenge. "Young lady or not, I am an avid reader and I like taking on new ventures. What is it about?"

He grinned. "Let's just say it's about a man and his drinking problems."

"That doesn't sound too intriguing, but I will trust your judgment this once."

"Allow me to purchase the book for you."

"Nonsense, there is no need to do that."

"There is, I frightened you and it is my way of apologizing," he insisted.

"All is forgiven, I wouldn't feel right allowing someone I just met to purchase a book for me."

"My dearest Adeline, I be would honored to purchase this book for you and I will not give up until you allow me to do so."

I saw the determination in his eyes, he held out his hand for me to hand over the book and I gave one last hesitation before I gave the book to him. He gave another grin of satisfaction.

"Shall we walk together to the register?" Carlisle gestured for me walk by his side and I did with glee.

I replied with a smile and we moved to the front of the store, Carlisle handed the book to Mr. Thomson. "I would like to purchase this for the young woman."

"Bram Stoker," Mr. Thomson examined the book. "Be careful young lady, this one might leave you with nightmares."

I arched an eyebrow and looked at Carlisle. "Something tells me this book is much more than a man's drinking problem."

"Well there's only way to find out now," Carlisle paid Mr. Thomson and handed the book back to me. "Think of me while you read it."

I gulped, I could tell him that I didn't need to a book for me to have him in my thoughts.

I waved goodbye to Mr. Thomson, who seemed to have a watchful eye on Carlisle.

"I must ask you a question," Carlisle turned to face me. "Will you be attending the Courting Ball at the end of this week?"

"Yes, I will be in attendance," I said not looking forward to it.

"Adeline!" my sister's voice yelled from behind me. "I should have known you were in that dreadful bookstore! We have to go, we still need shoes for the ball."

Annalise hadn't noticed Carlisle who seemed amused by Annalise's urgency and my look of annoyance.

"This must be the sister that you mentioned earlier," Carlisle spoke up and Annalise moved her attention to him, her eyes widening in realization.

"Mr. Cullen," the pitch in her voice raising. "How nice to meet you."

He took her hand and kissed it. "And what a pleasure it is to meet yet another elegant beauty from the Beaudreau household."

She giggled and I rolled my eyes, but then I reminded myself of my initial reaction of seeing Carlisle and decided not to be so judgmental of my sister.

"I was just asking your sister if she would attending the Courting Ball."

"Yes, yes she will and trust me when I say she will look exquisite!" Annalise had enough excitement for the both of us.

"I have no doubt that she will look nothing less than stunning. I look forward to seeing you enrapture every man in attendance."  
My blush betrayed me once more.

"So that means you will be there?" I inquired.

"Yes, I will be participating in the ball, I'd be a fool to miss it."

"Then I shall see you once again," I smiled at Carlisle, who reached down and took my hand.

His touch was very cold, but my body heat rose nonetheless as he carried my hand to his lips. Once his lips were pressed against my skin, they seemed to linger for a moment, while his eyes locked onto mine.

He returned my hand to me, my skin still tingling from his touch. "It was nice meeting you Carlisle, I can't thank you enough for the book. You must let me repay you."

"Save a dance for me for Friday evening, I will call that your repayment. I must be on my way now, I'm sure my brother is wondering where I am."

With a final bow of his head Carlisle Cullen departed from our presence, leaving with realization of why Elizabeth and Annalise seemed to have nothing but men to speak on. When there were specimen like Carlisle it was hard to think anything else.

 **For this chapter I switched the times a lot, but I thought it was needed for the set-up, so I apologize if it was confusing or frustrating to you. I love comments and thoughts, so please feel free to tell me.**

 **Thanks for your time!**

 **The next chapter should be available.**


	2. Chapter II

**_CHAPTER II_**

 ** _It is the dim haze of mystery that adds enchantment to pursuit._**

 _Antoine Rivarol_

 **Adeline's POV**

 **October 20, 1918**

I was currently living in a madhouse, the way everyone was behaving I would think we were preparing for an evening with the Queen. With the Courting Ball occurring tomorrow evening, last minute fittings and preparations had me exhausted and ready for the ball to be over. It was only afternoon and I was ready to drown myself.

Annalise and my mother spoke about the potential suitors that were going to be attending the much anticipated ball. Annalise wouldn't have any problem finding a spouse, she was beautiful, just like our mother. They both shared the same golden blonde hair that cascaded from their head to their midriff, with the prettiest green eyes and fairest of skin. Annalise, just like my mother, was elegant and poised and everything a woman was supposed to be.

And then there was me, I did receive my mother's facial structure and dainty nose, but it was my father's thick and curly dark mahogany mane. I had his chocolate colored eyes, but he did say I was given his mother's wide eyes that always reminded him of doe.

Annalise was nineteen, making her only a year older than me, we both stood at the same height and both possessed the same figure that was neither petite nor heavy. There was no denying that she was my sister, even with the contrast in hair and eyes.

"Annalise, do you think Abel will finally ask Dad to court you?" I asked trying to stay still while the seamstress worked on my dress, she had stabbed me multiple times with her pins and I knew that it was due to my fidgeting.

"I hope so," Annalise sighed. Abel had been our friend since we were toddlers, if it were possible I'm sure Abel was in love with Annalise back then. He was nearly inseparable from Annalise, following her wherever she went, doing whatever she wanted to do. It wasn't until this year did I realize that Annalise shared his feelings, she never admitted it, but there has never been anyone else that has had her undivided attention.

"What about Carlisle Cullen?" Annalise smile knowingly. "The way he looked at you, you'd think you were the first woman he's ever seen."

"I haven't heard much about Mr. Cullen and his brothers. I've heard that one of them is from America, he has the strangest accent, nothing like I've ever heard. The other one is hell of a brute, I've seen him with my own eyes, and no doubt he's got Viking blood flowing through his veins. Carlisle is the eldest, Elaine Thomson says he one of the most well-mannered foreigners she's come across."

"He was very polite in the small amount of time we spent with him, he even bought Addy a book," Annalise said in a suggestive tone.

"He did? Why would he do something like that?"

"He accidentally frightened me when we first met, he offered to purchase the book although I explained to him that all was forgiven."

"That sounds promising," my Mother said with encouragement.

The truth was, even if I had someone like Carlisle to look forward to being married to, I wasn't sure if I wanted marriage. I wanted to travel like my father did, he got see so many places and meet different people, he made it sound so exhilarating. Being a wife was something I don't think I was ever fond of, which is why the Courting Ball was never appeasing to me.

I was finally allowed to get out of my dress, the seamstress loosening my corset for me. I took a much needed deep breath and stepped down from the pedestal.

My mother was still waiting on my response regarding Carlisle. "Yes, I agree. I'm going to change and I'll probably go to the park."

The look in her emerald eyes told me she wanted to say more, but her lip formed into a tight line and she put her attention onto the seamstress. I knew she wanted to tell me that I was too much like my father, but telling me for the umpteenth time wouldn't change who I was.

I picked up the obscene amount of material from my dress and carried it up the stairs so that I wouldn't trip and injure myself, the idea was tempting but I'm sure I would be forced to go with or without broken limbs.

I shut my bedroom door behind me, grateful to finally be alone.

I'm sure my room looked nothing like the average eighteen year old's room, for my sixteenth birthday, my father had the walls converted into built in bookshelves. It was the greatest gift I had ever gotten, aside from the books that occupied the shelves. I spent many hours sitting on my bed reading about various topics, whether it be fiction or non-fiction.

Today I wanted to enjoy the fall breeze, I would only need a light jacket to remain warm while I sat outside to read. I changed into my normal attire, grabbing my jacket and my new book before leaving my room. I decided to take the back exit so that I wouldn't have come face to face with my mother's disapproving expression.

* * *

The walk to the park was no more than a mile from our home, my family and I lived in a part of Birmingham that was greatly affected by the Great War. We were a very fortunate family and knowing that, my parents made sure neighboring families in need were well taken care of. There were days where we had no less than ten people in our home during the war, it may have been tight, but knowing the people had shelter and food was enough for us. Even after the war was over, my father spent as much time as he could rebuilding parts of the city that had been destroyed. I was so proud to call him father, he will always be the greatest man I'll ever get to know.

The park was empty while I walked around, I'm sure it had something to do with the Courting Ball. There were a lot of girls that became of age this year so the whole town was vibrating with excited nerves. Rumors flying around about the men that were expected to attend, some of them were apart of monarchs from different countries, Elizabeth even heard there was a chance a prince would be in attendance. I knew the Courting Ball was a very well-known and respected event, but I had my doubts about a prince coming to find someone to call a princess. If it was true, I hoped that he'd find me hideous, I wanted nothing to do with royalty.

I sat down on a bench that was positioned in front of a large pond, I sat my book on my lap, enjoying the view of the trees and fall colored leaves.

I wondered where my father was, the last letter he sent he told us he was in Africa and he wasn't sure if he'd be home anytime soon. That was two weeks ago and Annalise was upset that he wouldn't get to see us off for the ball. I was upset simply because I missed him and couldn't wait to see him and hear his voice.

Footsteps approached me and I looked to see who it was. I met a pair of crimson eyes that peaked behind a few strands of honey colored locks, I immediately began to think of Carlisle, but this wasn't him. It was someone else just as provocative, a man just as stunning.

My eyes travelled down his features, from his hooded eyes, down to his narrowed nostrils making it to his lips that could only be described as irresistible. His cheekbones were high with slightly hallowed cheeks. My heartbeat began to quicken the closer his lean frame got to me, my torso getting hot under the jacket that was only a few moments ago a source of comfort and warmth.

"May I join you?" his voice low and husky, a thick foreign accent heavy on each word.

My mouth opened, but the words became lost somewhere along the way. So to recover, I merely nodded my head, my eyes watching him as he sat on the bench next to me.

Similar to Carlisle we stared at each other, a part of Jasper's lip upturned forming a smile that translated to seductive.

"You must be Adeline Beaudreau," my name from his mouth seemed scandalous. "My name is Jasper Whitlock, I am Carlisle's brother."

I scrambled to think of something to say, anything so that I wouldn't look like a complete fool.

"You have a very funny accent," was what came out. I could feel my entire face turn red as Jasper laughed at my blunder. "I am so sorry! That wasn't supposed to come out."

"It's okay darlin'. Your statement is one that I've heard before."

"Where are you from?"

"America, a state called Texas to be exact."

"Does everyone from America sound like you?" I inquired curiously.

"Why? You don't like how I sound?"

"It's not that, I actually find it…" there were so many words I wanted to say, but none of them seemed appropriate for a woman to say to a man she just met. "Alluring."

"It brings me great pleasure to hear that you enjoy the sound of my accent. To answer your question, no, not everyone from America talks like this. Only Southern gentlemen such as myself have been granted the gift to sound 'allurin'' to fine-lookin' women such as yourself."

I'm only certain my face became a deeper shade of red, his growing smile only confirmed my suspicion.

"I don't understand, Carlisle doesn't sound like you and you also don't have the same last name."

"You're a clever lady," he moved closer to me and I stopped breathing. "Do you want to know a secret?"

I only nodded, my voice had failed me once already and I wasn't going to rely on it again.

"We aren't really brothers, we are very close friends. We tell people we are brothers to hide an even bigger secret."

"What's the bigger secret?" I barely got through the sentence without stuttering. Our faces were only a few inches apart, I knew he could feel the heavy breaths I took.

"You're a very smart girl, I think you can figure it out on your own. I will trade somethin' with you for a hint."

"What do you want?" I said willing to give him whatever he wanted.

His eyes seemed to light up. "Trust me darlin', that's a very dangerous question to ask me. I want a few things from you, but for now I'll settle with a dance with you tomorrow evenin'."

"A dance? That's it?"

"I've warned you Adeline, you're pokin' at sleepin' lion and I don't think you want to know what happens when he awakes."

I took heed to his warning, I wasn't sure what he meant, but I definitely knew it was a warning.

"What's the hint?" I asked eager to figure out the secret.

"You haven't agreed to the dance," Jasper said.

"I'll dance with you," I said a little too quickly.

"Good," he grabbed my arm, it was a light grip, but one I couldn't break from. He pulled me close to him, his mouth moving to my ear. My senses flared, I felt every inch of him that touched me, my skin feeling as it was pulsating, matching the beat of my heart. My breaths became short and labored while his lips brushed against my jaw, traveling up to my ear. My eyes squeezed shut while I allowed a complete and total stranger to touch me in a way no man has ever dared to.

This was wrong in every way, but I did nothing to stop him, I'd consider myself an idiot if I did.

His lips parted, his cool breath sent a huge shiver up and down my spine. "Read your book."

I was released from his grasp, his mouth no longer near my ear. I opened my eyes in response to the sudden silence and Jasper was nowhere in sight. I turned around looking in every direction, but he wasn't there. He had completely vanished in no more than a second. That wasn't possible, no matter how fast he ran, I'd still be able to see him. There were no trees that were large enough to hide him, nothing could mask him.

How did he do that? What could explain his sudden disappearance? I stood up, completely forgetting the book that was in my lap. I looked down at the book that was on the ground near my feet.

Did Jasper mean this book? He had to have, how else would I know what book he was speaking about? I picked the book up, unsure of what I was going to find in it, but I accepted the challenge anyway. I was going to figure out the secret he was talking about.

 **Edward's POV – August**

"Disappeared? What do you mean disappeared?"

I asked Bella who sat with her legs crossed in the grass. It seemed she enjoyed the sunnier days, she always preferred for us to meet somewhere that allowed her to soak in the sun. Today we were at the park, when we arrived, she proceeded to take off her shoes and didn't bother to sit on the blanket I brought.

"He completely vanished, one moment he was there and the next moment he wasn't." Her arms were placed behind her, supporting her upper body while her head was tilted back with her eyes closed.

"Was he a part of her imagination?" I tried to make sense of how a man could be there in one instance and be gone in the next.

"If you are asking if Adeline was mentally ill, she wasn't," she peaked one eye open to look at me. "She was sound minded, she was just as troubled with the concept as you are."

"Is this a true story?" I had no other reason to believe that it wasn't until now.

"As real as the sun in the sky, as real as the grass in the field," she assured me.

"Did she meet the third friend?" I asked, I'd come back to the disappearing act later. "What was his name?

"His name is Emmett McCarty. In due time, the third companion was actually out of town, he had left a few years back."

"Why?"

Bella smiled. "The answer will come later, for now let's just say he was uncomfortable with the people around him."

"So can you explain in more detail what a Courting Ball is?"

"The purpose is in the title. At the time it was seen as the perfect way for a man to find his wife, it would be a time to see many options at once and interact with those options until a potential spouse is found. The Courting Ball was an event that occurred throughout many generations in Birmingham, it was a tradition that not even the Great War could break. It was also a great opportunity for the women to have a say in who they would get to call husband, if a man approached her father in regards to a courtship, she has the option to say no. Albeit she will run the risk of losing her only suitor, it is in the end her choice."

"So if it's her choice, why didn't Adeline just say no to any suitor who desired her hand?"

"Because it may have told it their choice, it was highly frowned upon for a woman to turn down a man. It wasn't spoken out loud, but many marriages were most comparable to a business contract between two families. Two families united through a marriage also meant shared resources and family funds. If a poor girl is approached by a man of wealth, she is obligated to say yes. The Courting Ball had nothing to do with love, it had everything to do with money and power."

"Is that why Adeline didn't want to go? She wanted more than a contract?"

Bella let out a chuckle. "Hardly, Adeline wasn't a hopeless romantic. Even if she found someone she could love, marriage still wasn't appeasing to her. Adeline's problem was she didn't want to be stuck in a house for the rest of her life, I could compare her to a free bird. The concept of being caged after being told about the endless possibilities the world had to offer for the soaring avian seems no less than atrocious."

"Adeline wanted adventure, like her father."

Bella turned and looked at me with a smile. "Precisely, she wanted what she read about. She wanted to see the world, she wanted something different."

"Did she get that?" I wanted to know more about Adeline's life.

"How about I tell you about the night of the Courting Ball."

 **Adeline's POV – October 21, 1918**

I was shaken from my state of sleep by Clarice, our maid. I swatted at her to cease, too tired to be bothered by her.

"It's time to get up, it's the afternoon and I can't cover for you any longer."

"I don't want to," I croaked irritably. "Go away."

"I can't do that, you're the one who stayed up all night reading, so now deal with the consequences." She rudely snatched my blankets from my body.

I whined in protest. "Five more minutes," I begged, my eyes already closing.

"You said five more minutes an hour ago. Any minute now your mother is going to come up here and find that I've been lying to her saying that you've been bathing."

I peaked at the older Italian lady to see if she was bluffing, her serious expression told me that she wasn't.

So with great disdain I rolled out of bed, Clarice handing my towel to me.

"Your bath is ready, I suggest you wash up quickly, your sister is already having her hair done."

"We all can't be Annalise," I mumbled bitterly as I went to wash up, dragging my feet along the way.

It was true that I spent all night and well into the early morning reading Dracula, trying to interpret what Jasper Whitlock meant.

The story began with a young man by the name of Jonathan Harker venturing to a town known as Transylvania on business and encounters another man by the name of Count Dracula. As the story proceeds, I found that the Count isn't a normal man, but a vampire. He proceeds to not only terrorize Mr. Harker, but travels to England to cause further distress. While in England he manages to gain the attention of Van Helsing, a well-rounded old man who is familiar with concept of vampirism. Van Helsing, along with others from the town intend to hunt and kill Dracula to bring a halt to the deaths and mayhem that has occurred since the arrival of the powerful creature.

I hadn't finished the book yet, but I have gotten far enough to ponder on the hint and maybe even discover the secret. Upon reading it, I realized that it had to be more than a coincidence that Carlisle Cullen instructed me to think of him as I read the thrilling book. Were they both referring to a specific character? If so, who in the book?

I didn't know either of the men to make a sound decision, in fact when I realized I was up at three in the morning just to crack a riddle given to me by two random men I tossed the book aside and went to bed. I couldn't believe that somewhere along the way it was lost that I did not know either of these men. But the thrill of something new and dissimilar to my life brought unquenchable curiosity. It felt as though I needed to know what they were leading me to discover, so I ignored the reminder of the lack of knowledge I had for these two foreigners and continued on with my deductions.

Knowing that I would see them later this evening, I would ask them questions that will hopefully lead to an answer.

What I wanted to know the most was, why this book? The character Count Dracula was menacing and terrifying, he did not have mercy or remorse for the people around him. He was a monster. And yet I found a part of me wanting to see him succeed, a darker part of me yearning for him to live, hoping that the book wouldn't end in his demise. I know that Carlisle didn't place the book in my hand, but it seemed that the he along with his 'brother' were able to use the book to their advantage.

Once I was clean, it was my turn to have my hair yanked and pulled in more than one direction. I emphasized multiple times that I wanted nothing extravagant, I wanted simple. While they worked, I watched in the mirror, soon finding my eyes.

I thought back to the park bench and to the bookstore, playing both memories with both men side by side. I compared both men and found few similarities. There was no doubt that both men were extremely handsome, both of them so striking that my mental state was derailed. They were also very forward, Jasper more so than Carlisle, but they both shared a confidence level that I've never seen in any man that has approached me. But Carlisle showed me kindness and a gentlemen like behavior, while Jasper was risqué and lacked the concept of personal boundaries.

It made me wonder who I would consider myself to be in the book. I could be Lucy, a woman often finding herself sleep-walking, eventually finding herself in danger.

Was that me? Was my dreaming of a different life, a life more fulfilling than the one being forced upon me, a danger to me? Was I missing warning signs.

I too stumbled upon a mysterious man while sitting on a bench and oddly enough, this man seemed to vanish in the blink of an eye.

So maybe Jasper and Carlisle were Dracula and I was the helpless victim, already trapped by their ambiguity, destined for an untimely demise. Should that mean I needed to avoid them tonight? To cease any further interaction with the two men?

The idea was foolish in the end. To accept the concept of no longer intermingling with them would mean I accept the folklore of vampires. I'm sure they were speaking in humorous manner and tonight would use it as a means for dialogue.

* * *

Evening had arrived rather quickly, because of this, I had hope that the ball would end just as quickly.

Annalise had chosen the indigo color for my dress, combing it with ivory. Per my request I had a layer or two removed from the skirt, but I was denied the request to loosen my corset. My sister loved me enough to keep the dress modest, I was given sleeves that rested just above my elbows and I hated patterns so the silk material remained devoid of design, only adding a shawl. The dress did reveal a lot more than I was used in regards to my upper chest, my shoulder were bare and if I tugged slightly, cleavage would no doubt be seen. I'm sure this was my sister wanting me step out of my comfort zone, but I can assure her that I wasn't ready to reveal my bosom to a bunch of males.

A ton of make-up was slapped onto my face, but when I was alone I wiped most of it off, there was only so much I could take, there was no point in me arriving with the appearance of someone entirely different. If someone did not like how I look without make-up then we aren't meant to be.

Because I was given a simply French bun, I was done a lot quicker than Annalise even though she began earlier than me. When she walked out with her golden colored gown with sequins and beads it didn't look odd, it was perfect for her. Her dress lacked sleeves and even gave a glimpse of the ample amount of breasts she had. We both shared the same size, but I was less aware of mine than her and I was more than okay with that. Her hair was dawned in big loose curls with a small pompadour on the right side of her head. The only thing we both shared was minimal make-up, Annalise didn't need it, she was dazzling without it.

We both appeared before our mother, her eyes already tearing up as she looked us over.

"This day has come much sooner than your father and I ever anticipated. When we were at the Courting Ball, I'm sure neither of us imagined we'd be sending our own two wonderful young girls off to their own ball."

"I wish Dad was here," I said what I'm sure we all were thinking.

A tear slipped from my mother's eye. "I'm certain he would want to be here more than anything in the world. I can tell you that he is proud of both of you and wants nothing more than for you both to be happy."

If that were true, why was I being sent off to what felt like my own funeral? My dad knew me more than anyone, he knew how I felt about this stupid tradition, but I was still asked to go.

"He will be here in time to meet with suitors," Mom comforted us. "Until then I want both of you to have fun and trust your heart, both of those allowed me to find your father."

We nodded, she looked to me. "You're going to find someone that will make you happy," she touched my cheek. "I promise."

I gave a smile to ease her worry, touching her hand with mine. "I'm sure I will."

She reached out with her other hand and touched Annalise's cheek, putting her focus on her.

"You don't make that poor boy Abel wait any longer," we all laughed, knowing of the many hoops Abel has jumped through to gain the attention of my sister. "You make sure he knows how you feel before the end of this night."

"I will," Annalise beamed with anticipation.

"Good, now both of you go!" I knew she needed to let us go now or else she'd burst into tears and even more words of advice.

I linked arms with my sister and we walked out of our home and towards the awaiting carriage. The sun was setting as we headed towards the Colbert's mansion, the historical building that hosted the Courting Ball every year. It was only a mile or two from our home, but since there were a lot of people attending the ball, we became a part of a long line of carriages attempting to get there.

"Do you think Abel will like my dress?" Annalise asked, her eyes filled with genuine concern.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I knew she was serious.

"Annalise, that boy would not care if you came here wearing a potato sack. Abel loves you, so he'll find you beautiful in whatever he sees you in and he has a reason to, you have astounding beauty."

Annalise smiled at my compliment. "Thank you Addy, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Starve," I joked and we both laughed.

"I want you to know that you are equally as beautiful, sometimes I wish you would know that more."

"It's not that I don't know, it's that I don't find joy in knowing just how beautiful I am. I know my worth just like you do, but I don't want to be seen as charming or pretty."

"I swear you're like the woman version of Dad," she shook her head. "Sometimes I forget that he's gone with you around."

She would never realize how much that meant to me, I took great pride in knowing that I took after a great man.

The carriage crept along while Annalise and I made small talk, both of us becoming more and more nervous as we grew closer. I was nervous about my time with Jasper and Carlisle, they were the highlight of my evening. I couldn't wait to speak more with them, to discover more of who they were.

I told Annalise about my encounter with Jasper, sparing the details of his lips on my face and his spontaneous exit.

"So you met the other Cullen?! And he is also interested in you! I wonder if Carlisle knows." Annalise pondered with glee. "That might a very hard decision."

"What decision?" I questioned, brows furrowed with confusion.

"Well you can't marry both," she said is an obvious tone. "If both of them approach Dad, you are going to have to choose."

Oddly enough, it never occurred to me that both of them were probably warring for my attention. But I'm sure if they were close, one of them would have at least made mention of me to the other and they would both realize they were attempting to woo the same woman.

If not, tonight would surely clear up any confusion.

When we arrived at Colbert's mansion and entered into the main hall, it wasn't long before Annalise was whisked away by Abel. I'm sure he didn't want to risk losing her to someone else, so she waved goodbye and mouthed good luck as Abel rushed off with her. When they disappeared into the thick crowd of people, I looked around for both Jasper and Carlisle. I gave up searching in a matter of seconds when I accepted there was too many people to search through, no matter how great and distinct of features they both had.

So as an alternative, I took in the decorated hall. Great care was placed into making the hall perfect, everything seemed to glisten and shine, from the crystal chandeliers to the gold tinted floors. Gold was the color choice for the drapes and the furniture, even the table clothes were a rustic golden tone. I ventured over to the table that held refreshments and was interrupted half way there by a gentlemen I wasn't familiar with. He held boyish features, his eyes dark blue with soft cheeks and plump lips.

"Hello, my name is David," he smiled sweetly.

"Hello David, my name is Adeline, but you can call me Addy." I had given him my nickname because I felt as if he was the type of boy I would merely befriend.

"Addy, that's a very pretty name for a pretty girl," we were joined suddenly by another gentlemen, his features were much more matured. He had a chiseled jaw with a dimple centered right in the middle of his chin, his hair was straw colored with grey colored eyes. "My name is Gavin."

I already felt overwhelmed, I needed to get away from them immediately. "It's nice to meet you, if you don't mind, I'm going to go find my sister, we promised to stay with each other for the first half and we got separated in the confusion." It was a believable lie to me, but I rushed before I could find out how much of it they believed.

I slowed my pace when I knew I had lost them through the throng of people. If that was an example of how tonight would be, I was looking forward to it ending.

 **This one wasn't much, but I wanted you all to meet Jasper and also get the the beginning of the Courting Ball going before the next chapter. I really enjoy Jasper, I'm excited for you guys to see more of his behavior in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **The next chapter should be available within a day or so.**


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

" _ **I want you to believe…to believe in things you cannot."**_

 _ **-Bram Stoker's Dracula**_

 **Adeline's POV – October 21, 1918**

Dancing was something that I enjoyed, I often danced with my father in his study when I was a little girl and I've done it with him ever since. But tonight I would make sure to take a long break from it. In the past hour, I've danced with six different men, each one no different than the last. I had to repeat the same information over and over and listen to same information just the same and I was getting dizzy from the amount of times I've spun and twirled and dipped. I would politely end the dance just to end right back where I was just with another dance partner. I was starting to think I enjoyed the idea of my dad as my partner than the dancing itself.

Before I could be asked another time to dance, I ran off to find a hiding spot to take a break. I moved out of the main hall and quickly moved down the hall past the large staircase that lead to the upper floors. There were many doors to choose, so I picked one at random, finding myself in what looked to be a living room. There was a fireplace that was currently lit, but there was no one here to enjoy it. I walked over to it and sat in the cushioned chair that was directed in front of it. I closed my eyes enjoying the silence and the solidarity, dozing off after only a few minutes.

I woke up unsure of how long I had slept, but grateful I got re-energize.

My feet were thankful for the break and so were my legs, I'm sure they would want nothing more than to remain here for the remainder of the evening.

"I'm also sure my parents wouldn't approve of me spending my night hiding when I could seeking for my husband," I said to myself. "But nothing would make me happier."

"Do you often find yourself in dimly lit rooms talkin' to yourself?" the voice startled me so much I thought my heart was going to give out in that moment. I flung from the chair, whirling around in the process to try and see who the voice belonged to.

Glowing in the corner was a set of eyes belonging to a person, further inspection revealed it to be Jasper Whitlock.

"You nearly scared me to death!" I announced. "Please don't tell me you've been here the entire time."

"No, I entered towards the end of your cat nap, I didn't want to awake you when you looked so peaceful." He moved from the corner, stepping more in the fire's light. He was dressed in a suit similar to every man here, but he was nothing like them, he was much more fetching.

"How did you know I was in here?" I asked perplexed by him finding me.

"Have you been readin' your book?" He ignored my question all together.

"Yes and I don't understand what I'm supposed to receive from it."

"That means that you're not thinkin' hard enough, the answer is a simple one." Jasper's hands were at rest behind him as he took more steps towards me.

"If it's so simple why don't you just tell me?"

"Just think of how accomplished you'd feel," he said it as if he knew I loved a good puzzle, like he's known me longer than one day. He was right, mysteries were my favorite books and I did find joy in solving them before I got to end of the book.

He was now standing a foot away from me. "How about I give you a hint?"

"Will this hint come with a price as well?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, at least not right now."

I wanted to say no, to just walk away from him and his silly little game. But I was never the one who listened to sound mind and judgment.

"What is the next hint?" I asked Jasper wearily, unsure of the man that stood before me.

"You still owe me a dance for the first hint that I gave you, so perhaps we can further discuss this while you fulfill the promise of our first agreement." Jasper held out his hand for me to take it.

As I gave my hand to him, a smile began to appear more and more on his face. Like Carlisle, his skin was oddly cold and hardened. It was another thing that I could list that was strange about them, but they weren't siblings according to Jasper. So how could they share such distinct and abnormal characteristics and merely be companions?

Jasper led me back to main hall where the voices of many returned, along with loud music. The crowd seemed to part for us, women's attention set on the magnificent looking gentlemen guiding me.

Once we were on the dance floor he turned to me, bringing me closer to him while one arm wrapped itself around my waist and my hand went to his shoulder. His touch sent electric currents through me, similar to our moment on the bench, my heartbeat sporadic and unsure as I looked into the eyes of a man I was so perturbed by.

He led us, beginning very slowly with effortless movements.

"Do I make you nervous darlin'?" Jasper asked me.

"No, why?"

"Are you afraid of me?" he continued further.

"No," I said once more.

"Then why is your heart racin'? Do I bring forth somethin' that you aren't used to?"

Yes, I wanted to say. I've never felt so much desire for someone, he seemed to ignite a flame inside of me that warmed me all over.

"Don't worry, you're not alone. You do the same for Carlisle and I," he confessed. "It's been hard tryin' not to approach you, we have learned durin' this time that we are not patient men."

His revelation sent me further down a dark and muddled path, I had never once seen or heard of them. And yet they've known of me and were interested in me.

"How long have you been aware of me?" I asked trying to bring clarity to the situation.

"A very long time," Jasper spoke in a vague tone. "Let's return to our previous conversation, but before we do I want you to remove all limits from your imagination. We will assume that all things are possible, that myth and fact are alike. Will you do that for me?"

I nodded my response and prepared myself for something I didn't know how to prepare for.

"Good. Now I will admit, I'm a straightforward man. This game that we are playin' is Carlisle's idea, he said you would enjoy it. Personally, I'm growin' a little impatient so I'm just goin' to speed this process up. The book you're readin' contains a character and that character is like Carlisle and I."

"Are we speaking of Count Dracula?" I offered an answer and he grinned.

"Darlin' there wasn't a moment that I doubted you. Dracula is the key to our secret, now this is where you need to remember what I said about assumin' all things are possible. Once you think you've discovered the truth, I want you say it, no matter how absurd you think it is."

We continued to dance around in circles while we had the most bewildering conversation I have ever been a part of.

I thought of Dracula and thought back to my conclusions from earlier today. I thought about the type of person he was and the issues that he caused for the people that he encountered. I had a feeling Jasper wasn't thinking in a deep or philosophical manner so I began to think in a more basic aspect. In the end Dracula was a vampire, a creature that very few in the world were aware of.

And then it became clear what Jasper was trying to tell me, the answer came so suddenly that multiple emotions came at the same moment. I moved to step from Jasper's grasp, but that caused him to tighten his grip.

"It seems like you've figured it out, well done darlin'. I'm proud of you."

"Vampires aren't real! That book was merely fiction and nothing more!" I wanted to believe every word that came from my mouth, but the crimson eyes that I was looking into and cold, hard flesh I was pressed against were telling me otherwise.

"The last part of your exclamation is true, Dracula is no more than a fictional character, and you won't be seein' a grown man turn into a large bat. Let's just say the only thing that we have in common with Dracula is what he is and what he desires."

My own body ran cold when further realization came over my mind. "Is that what you want me for then? A meal?" I asked incredulously, still finding it hard to believe in what he was telling me.

"Darlin', I'm not goin' to lie to you, there is nothin' I want more than to drink every last drop of your blood, you are by far the tastiest smellin' morsel I have ever come across. Carlisle and my other counterpart agree as well, but we've agreed to resist our instinct and let you live."

"Let me live?" My mind was racing in several different directions, too much unexplainable information was given to me in one instant.

"I seem to be doin' more harm than good," he spoke more to himself. "I need you to relax, I promise that no one is goin' to hurt you. We haven't spent fifteen years protectin' you just to kill you."

I looked around to see if anyone overheard us, but everyone seemed to be minding their own business.

"Fifteen years? You've watched me for fifteen years? How is that possible?! You'd be children yourselves!"

"I told you not to think that way. We are much older than we appear, immortality is a trait of bein' a vampire."

I shook my head. "I don't believe you."

"How about you ask your parents? I'm sure they will remember a time where all you wanted to do was go with your two friends to a faraway place where everyone talks funny. I believe you talked about us for a week before you're father took you with him on a job so that you'd forget us. They never did figure out who you spoke of."

I didn't recall the trip, but my father did speak of a time where he took me with him on a job when I was little. I'm sure if I asked him or my mother, they would remember why. And what if they tell me exactly what Jasper just said? That would mean that he isn't lying and that all of what he is telling me is true.

"You said you were protecting me. From who?" My eyebrows were knitted together in frustration and confusion.

"Other vampires. Our assumption was correct when we figured if we were attracted to you there would be more to come. Vampires began to appear a month after we decided to stay, if it weren't for us, you wouldn't have made it past the age of three."

So I should be dead is what he's telling me.

I hadn't noticed that we stopped dancing, I also didn't realize I was one the verge of crying until a tear slipped from my eye. Jasper wiped away at it with his thumb, I observed him, looking for something in his eyes that would tell me that this was all some sort of an elaborate hoax.

"Your life will always be in constant peril, we are here to protect you."

"From yourselves? According to you my life is at risk just as much when you are around."

"That may be true, but our desire isn't to harm you."

"What's your desire then?"

"You're not ready for that answer, just focus on what I've told you."

"No!" I said it loud enough to gain the attention of a few people around us, so I lowered my tone. "I wasn't ready to hear that vampires exist nor was I prepared to hear that I'm practically a walking beacon for blood thirsty monsters. You're not going to tell me that I'm not prepared to hear something else, I'm sure it's not as drastic as the other news you've been so kind to share with me this evening." I was angry, upset by the reality of the life I was living.

"You want to know the truth?" he smirked. "I'll tell you."

He pulled me in closer, pressing me all the way into his chest while his head lowered to my ear. My breathing became labored, my mind going blank.

"My desire along with Carlisle and Emmett is to fuck you. To make you cum over and over on a daily basis, to watch your face as we make you beg for more, to command you to scream our names. That's what we really want darlin', more than anything."

Never had I heard someone speak in such a manner and never had any one spoke to me in that way. I should have been livid, offended that he would he think that I would tolerate him to say something like that to me. Slapping him would have been the least I could do, but I felt nothing but yearning. I yearned for those things to come true and I should be disgusted with myself to want this, but I wasn't.

"I can feel what you feel and I know that you want us, I can feel your desire, I can hear it in your heart and how you're breathin' alters when I touch you. You can never deny yourself, I can sense it."

He had rendered me speechless, there were no words that could form a sentence that would be a right response to him.

"May I cut in?" another's man voice came from behind me.

"Of course," Jasper finally released me, bowing with a smirk of triumph on his face before he walked away.

I saw it was Carlisle who interjected when he held out his hand out for me to take. "I believe you owe me a dance."

"I'm so sorry, but I'm completely exhausted of all energy." He looked so sincere and noble, I couldn't come to accept that he was also a part of everything Jasper just informed me of.

He took my hand anyway. "Allow me to do all of the work." As if I weighed as much as a feather, he lifted me by the waist and placed me on his feet. He held me tightly as he danced for the both of us, his closeness resulting in my body reacting the same way it did when Jasper touched me.

"How are you doing this?"

"Strength is just one of the attributes of what we are."

So he was aware of the conversation held between Jasper and I. "Does that include enhanced senses as well? Such as hearing?"

"Yes, your intelligence never ceases to amaze me."

"Are you just like your friend?"

"In what way?"

"Roguish? Lewd?"

"No," Carlisle answered. "Jasper is mischievous man, he enjoys toying with you."

Relief set in.

"I'm more demanding. If I tell you to do something it is in your best interest to do it the first time or there will be consequences. You're a stubborn woman and I look forward to breaking you of it. I've wondered if it'd be possible to fuck the undesired trait from you."

My relief was gone just as quickly as it had arrived. Once again there was no way for me to respond.

"We come from a different lifestyle, yours is sheltered and ours isn't. We will remove that veil that has been placed over your eyes and integrate you into our world."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you belong to us, we have every intention of making that claim known very soon."

"And what if I want no part of this life?" I said in defiance. "What if I say no?"

"You won't. You don't desire the other life that is lined up for you, you don't want to lead a seemingly sedentary life. This is the chance to avoid what you've been trying to escape for years."

I didn't like that he was right, I wish I was able to walk away with confidence in saying that I wanted no part of what he was offering. But we both knew I wouldn't be able to.

"Your life is our priority, we can protect you. It is not a recommendation to start a family when you're potency increases yearly."

My eyebrows found each other once again. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're scent can be smelled from miles away, we can smell where you've been and we can discern who and what you've touched. Over the years we have noticed that your scent heightens, it becomes harder to resist. It is the reason that Emmett is no longer with us, three years ago he left because he was no longer able to trust himself around you."

"And what about you and Jasper?"

"We gorge ourselves before encountering you and cease breathing, those combined help us interact with you and be in your vicinity."

"Why? Why do all of this for me? It seems as if I'm nothing but debilitating to you." I wasn't saying that I wanted to die, but I didn't understand how I was worth so much trouble.

"You are more than a hindrance, you are something rare that we've grown to be rather fond of. We've decided long ago that you were worth more than a possible moment of unequivocal bliss. In the time that we've watched over you, you have become a part of our lives and we have no intention of letting you go."

* * *

I waited patiently for Annalise, she was still spending her evening with Abel. The ball was winding down to an end, Jasper and Carlisle left an hour ago to attend to another matter.

I didn't mind waiting, my mind was too busy with other things. My life was never going to be the same, it was forever changed. I was still hoping this was either a dream or a prank, but so far I have yet to awake and no one was laughing at my expense. So I was left to continue to believe that Carlisle and Jasper were telling the truth and that I was always going to be in danger and that danger would only grow every year that I lived.

Not only that I had three vampires who also struggled with being around me, but instead of killing me they want to pursue me sexually. I couldn't imagine being sexually involved with a man I would know as husband, so there was no way in hell I'd ever think to be with three men. This lifestyle that Carlisle spoke of was unheard of and if I was as smart as everyone keeps telling me that I am, I would go home and tell my parents everything.

But I didn't want to. Partly because I'm also certain they would only question my sanity and I would not blame them. Insanity seemed like the perfect excuse to avoid all of this.

I decided to walk while I waited, it was a chilly night, but the stars were brilliant as always and watching them was a better alternative than sitting and sulking over the events of tonight.

The sidewalk was empty since it was late in the evening, my footsteps became louder as I moved further away from the ball. The street were alight with street lamps, but there were patches of darkness in between them. My focus went to the sky, where the moon was a perfect circle and the black sky was embroidered with stars.

This was a moment that I realized how much I missed my dad, he was the one I told everything to. I even told him about my lack of desire to be a wife. He told me that there was a time that he didn't want to be a husband, he wanted to continue his travels without worrying about someone else. But he met my mother and she changed everything for him, he even attended the Courting Ball just so that she wouldn't find someone else.

He asked me to attend tonight in hopes that the same thing would happen for me. That someone would appear and change how I felt. That certainly happened, but not the way he had hoped or imagined.

I was given the chance to be free from the concept of marriage, to experience life in a way that very few have. I had the chance to be happy.

I was taken from my thoughts when I was suddenly snatched by an unknown force. As if I was flying at an impossible speed, I was being carted away unable to determine what was happening until the dizzying experience finally stopped after several minutes.

I was dropped onto what felt like grass, I looked up to see that it was a person responsible for what I was unable to explain. He looked deranged in the moonlight as he stared down at me, breathing erratically, his eyes pitch black. This was a vampire, I may not have known of their existence for long, but it wasn't hard to connect the dots after everything I was told this evening. His current state meant that he was someone that was affected by me and it also meant that he kidnapped me with every intention to kill me. So without further hesitation I let out a high-pitched scream, not willing to accept death just yet.

I scrambled backwards to escape from him, but he grabbed at my dress, attempting to yank me back to him, but he only ripped the fabric of the dress. I was able to stand, but he grabbed my shoulder this time throwing me across the field as if I nothing more than a ragdoll. I soared a fair distance, crying out as I descended, colliding roughly with more dirt and grass. I rolled uncontrollably until I was stopped by someone's legs. It was my assailant. I was very aware that I wouldn't be able to fight him off, but I kicked and punched anyway, I'd rather fight than give in. In response he hit me, so hard that I lost consciousness.

* * *

Waking up to a painful headache was a great indicator that I was alive. Being in my bed was also a reason for me to be grateful. I made an effort to sit up in the bed, but the room began to wobble from side to side. I pushed through it anyway and stood from my bed, I felt light headed, but I kept moving anyway.

I was changed from the dress I had on and was put into my pajamas, so I found a robe and put it on before leaving my room to go find out how I ended up here and not dead.

I used the wall for support because my legs were another part of me that seemed to suffer from the attack and the pain on the side of my temple wasn't helping with balance.

The trip down the stairs was slow and meticulous, each step careful, I felt victory the closer I got to the foyer.

"Adeline, what are you doing up?" my father's worried tone came from the bottom of the stairs.

I was so elated to see him and upset with my current state that the only thing I could do was cry. He met me the rest of the way and with a gentle effort, wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay, you are safe and I'm not going to allow anyone to harm you again." I inhaled his air, finding comfort in the familiar scent of his aftershave.

I never knew just how much I missed my dad until he was right in front of me and I was in his arms. This moment was no exception, I hated that he was always away for long periods of time.

"You should be in bed so that you can rest," he said to me.

"What happened? I was being attacked one moment and the next I'm in my bed," my dad wiped at my tears.

"You were saved. If we are going to talk, I want you sitting down and not putting yourself through more pain."

My dad helped me down the last few steps and into the living room where my sister and mother were, along with Abel, Carlisle and Jasper. I wasn't sure how I felt with the presence of the two men. Last night confirmed the danger my life was in and that danger involved them, I know they reassured me that I would be safe. But the man I encountered last night seemed in another a state of mind, he seemed entranced and nothing but my death would bring his right mind forth.

What if one day that would be one of them?

"Look who I caught trying to escape her bedrest," my dad spoke and everyone's attention turned to us, but Carlisle and Jasper already had their focus on me. "Carlisle I'm glad you suggested I go check on her, she could barely make it down the stairs."

Carlisle must have heard me get up and make my way here, from the look on his face he didn't seem approving of my attempt either.

I looked at my mother to see that she was in tears from the sight of me, her eyes red and puffy most likely from previously shed tears. It pained me to see her this way, so I looked on to Annalise who sat closely to Abel who seemed to be a comfort for her. Her eyes wide with horror and shock as she looked me over, it made me think that I probably didn't look too good. The notion was confirmed with the lack of an impish smile Jasper wore whenever he looked at me.

My father put me on the couch by myself and sat over by my mother, wrapping her in his arms.

"We have these two gentlemen to thank for your safe return," my father gestured towards Carlisle and Jasper. "I can't even begin to think of what we would doing right now if they hadn't saved you."

"We will always be in your debt," my mother managed to say through her crying.

I looked to my redeemers, they saw from my look that I was still expecting an answer as to what happened after I was knocked out.

"You were taken by a heroin addict, at the time he was high and attempted to kidnap you for a ransom." Jasper explained.

The lie came easily, but I'm guessing they have to constantly tell reasonable lies to hide their true nature.

"Annalise and I were leaving finally, we came outside to look for you. I saw you walking at a distance, I was about to call out to you when you just disappeared. I immediately went to the police to inform them that you might be in danger. They came here to your home and thirty minutes later Carlisle and Jasper arrived with you unconscious, but alive."

Even with my concern, they proved their argument to be correct once more, they were here to protect me. They saved me. They found me from wherever they were and they came to my aid. And here they once more, unbeknownst to my family, still guarding me.

"I can't thank you enough," I began to say to them. "You spared my family the grief and burden of having to bury a child. You also risked your own lives, he could have harmed you as well."

"And we would do it again if meant keeping you safe," Jasper vowed.

"You don't remember anything?" Annalise asked me.

"I remember walking and suddenly being grabbed, I was taken off guard so I didn't really grasp what was happening until he had taken me well out of hearing from the ball. I began to scream and as a result he hit me, that's when I fought back to escape, he struck me once and I was out cold. How long was I out?"

"A day and a half, you awoke several times, but you didn't seem lucid and you would fall back to sleep moments later. The doctor said that you don't seem to have concussion, your body was merely recuperating from a large shock," my father explained. "I came home the morning after the ball."

There were questions I wanted to ask Jasper and Carlisle, but due to our audience I wasn't able to. The most important one was about my family. I needed to know if they were safe and if not, I needed to know what could be done to make them safe. If one of them were to be injured because of me, I would never forgive myself.

"You are still tired, you should return to your room for rest," Carlisle suggested.

"He's right," my father stood. "If you want, I can carry you."

"No, I don't need to be carried, I can walk on my own." I stood carefully, using the arm of the couch as a crutch.

"Will you stop being stubborn and let dad help you?" Annalise was upset, I'm sure not at me, but at the events that brought us here.

To ease everyone's mind, I looked to my dad and allowed him to carry me to my room. I felt pathetic and useless, but at least it was a comfort to my family. I looked at my dad as her carried me up the stairs, in watching him I knew that I could never tell him the burdens I now faced. I could tell never tell him the true nature and intentions of the two men he saw as my saviors. It broke my heart knowing that this would be the first time I couldn't go to him as confidant.

This was a burden meant to carry alone.

As he laid me in the bed, I took my time in unwrapping my arms from around his neck. It had been six months since he was last home.

"I missed you too," he kept his arms wrapped around me. "My little Addy."

"Dad I have a question to ask you," I released him. "It's about when I was a little girl, three years old to be exact. You told me you took me to Scotland with you."

"Yes, it was the happiest I had ever seen you," he recollected the memory with ease.

"Why did you take me? Was there a particular reason?" I searched his eyes as he tried to remember his reasoning behind taking me with him and then something clicked.

"It was oddest thing actually, you had become obsessed with these two men you met in the park. Your mother and I hadn't even noticed that you encountered anyone, but there was a moment I lost you in the crowd. When I found you were alone, but after that you wouldn't stop talking about your friend that talked funny. You were so excited to go with them to a land where everyone talked funny, so to give you what you wanted I took you to Scotland."

I was unsure of how to feel after hearing from my own father's mouth the confirmation that all of this was real. He was unaware of the effect of his answer to my question and he never would be.

I looked at him and smiled to dissuade the worried look he had. "I met a Scottish fellow at the ball, he was quite charming and I proceeded to tell him of the time my dad took me to the country. The memory just made me curious as to why you brought me with you, that's all."

He kissed me on my forehead, before standing from my bed. "Get some rest, I'll be in later to check on you."

That was it then, I wasn't normal and I never would be. Even if I desired marriage and children I wouldn't have the chance to have either. I would be putting them at risk and what if this was something that could be passed along to my child? I would doom someone else to the existence I am finding myself having to face.

My life was forever altered by a single encounter that I wasn't able to remember. I wasn't sure if I should be grateful that I was found by men who rather see me alive than dead or terrified that I now had to lead a life where any day I could brutally murdered by a random vampire or by the ones that vowed to protect me.


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

" _ **It's a marvelous word. A marvelous word to describe a marvelous thing."**_

 _ **-Tom Hiddleston (On the word 'Orgasm')**_

 **Adeline's POV**

It was close to midnight when my window was opened and two figures entered into my room.

"It's Carlisle and Jasper," Jasper's voice called out into the darkness of my room, their silhouettes slowly approaching my bed.

A lamp on my dresser was turned on.

I didn't know how I felt about them entering into my bedroom, but by their facial expression, I could tell this had something to do with the attack.

"There is something that we need to discuss," Carlisle spoke softly. "It concerns the vampire that attacked you."

I pictured the creature that towered over me in the dark and I frowned. "What about him?"

"His name is Marcus, he is a vampire that is as old as I am. We weren't aware that he had discovered you until the night of the ball, but he seemed to be aware of us. He deceived us by making it appear as if he was only passing through the town, using Caius and Aro, two other vampires he associates with as distractions. We only knew of his intentions when we heard your screams, we were able to fight off his companions in time to save you."

"We were unable to kill him, Caius and Aro came to his aid and escaped with him," Jasper ended.

"Kill him?" the thought of them killing someone shocked me, even if it was a man that attempted to take my life. Even knowing that they needed blood as sustenance, I never actually envisioned them killing in order to be satisfied.

Looking at the two men, I couldn't imagine how many they've each killed. Hundreds? Thousands?

The idea was disturbing, but it still wasn't disturbing enough for me to disassociate myself from them. To me, that made me just as horrid as them.

"He'll no doubt return for your life, I've known Marcus for centuries, he is ruthless and he will not stop until he gets what he desires," Carlisle spoke aloud. "We must plan for you to leave England."

"Leave England?!" I was so disturbed by his plan that I chose to ignore the fact that he was apparently around for centuries. "And go where? With whom?"

"We have a home in New York, Emmett is there now, we can go there and be able to protect you more," Jasper continued.

"You want me to go to America where you sent the one that couldn't control himself?" The plan was getting worse.

"Emmett is very old, he may not have faith in his self-control, but we do. We wouldn't think to take you there if we knew he could actually harm you."

"But he _can_ actually harm me! And so can you two!" I argued.

"Your family will be in danger as well. Marcus will gladly slaughter them all if they stood in his way," Jasper said bluntly. "Either you come with us or let your family die."

The ultimatum stopped any other argument I had left. The idea of losing my family because of my own fear and stubbornness was mortifying. I had no other option, but to risk my own life to ensure the safety of theirs.

"My family isn't going to just allow me to leave with you, even if one of you were to pose as a suitor it would take months for a marriage proposal. And I assume that we don't have that much time," I said a place devoid of emotion.

"Marcus has had time to heal since you've been unconscious, he may need another day or two to be back to full strength."

"Two days?" I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "I only have two days with my family?"

"No, you have until tomorrow evenin'. A ship to America leaves out by seven, there won't be another until a week from now," Jasper worsened the news.

Tears spilled from my eyes, I was not ready to leave my family, the concept of not seeing them every day never seemed to cross my mind until now. Even with my desires to travel the world, I never conceived the notion that I would be apart from them.

"Will I ever get to come back?" I knew the answer, but I wanted to be wrong.

"We don't know, Marcus is just one threat. We had intentions of taking you from England in the very beginning, but due to unforeseen circumstances, the plan has progressed significantly. The stronger your scent becomes, the more danger you attract and that puts your family in danger. Your sister could get attacked for merely having your scent on her from a hug you shared."

I'd be the reason she was dead, guilt began to overwhelm me, but seemed to get washed away by peace.

"Don't burden yourself with guilt, you didn't choose what you are," Jasper said. "Wallowin' will get us nowhere, takin' action will."

He was right, I want my family to be safe from harm, if that meant me sacrificing my ability to be with them then I would do it.

"How can I trust you? You may have saved my life, but I still hardly know either of you."

"We never asked for you to trust us," Carlisle put it simply. "Trust isn't a factor at the moment, it will not change your situation and it will not save your family. Trust is a comfort we can't provide."

"We have stated once before that you are claimed by us, which means that as long as you are with us, we can guarantee your safety. Whether you believe it, is up to you," Jasper added.

That was not the answer I wanted, but at least they didn't lie to me, they were honest as far as I could tell.

I wiped away my tears, saving them for a later time, now was not the time to mourn.

"What's the plan?" I asked, preparing myself for the biggest decision I had ever made in my life.

* * *

I sat at my desk, staring down at the letter I had written, the longer I stared at it, the more I felt numb inside. My tears were the only indication of my true state of mind.

It was approaching seven, Jasper would be coming through my window at any moment. He told me to use the time I had left to see my family once more.

I couldn't bring myself to do it. If I were to look upon my father's face knowing that I was about to leave with no intentions of returning, I'd break down right in front of him, I wouldn't be able to go through with the plan. The same concept went for my mother and Annalise, there was no way that I'd be able to say goodbye face to face. My letter was all I could provide, it allowed me an explanation to my disappearance. It told them that I was alive and safe and that it was my decision to leave. The excuse for my sudden departure was that I had never intended to become someone's wife, I was never going to be happy with that life.

I'm sure they all would believe what I told them, I wasn't sure how many times I apologized and how many times I told them I loved them and would never forget them.

"Are you ready?" I nodded to his question, too far gone to be disturbed or frightened by sudden appearance.

I gave one last look at the letter and then used every ounce of bravery I could muster to stand from the chair and allow Jasper to whisk me away from my bedroom. He fled quickly from my home, similar to the night Marcus ran away with me. Jasper came to a stop in an alley that was near the shipyard.

"Remain here," Jasper ordered and he disappeared.

He was gone for no more than a minute, returning with the suitcase that I had packed. I was told that I didn't need clothes, to only bring invaluable items, so I packed photos, books and anything else I would think I needed to remind me of my family.

I was still weak from Marcus' attempt to take my life, but I was able to walk with Jasper's aide. His arm was secured around my waist as we approached the large ship that was currently being boarded by others.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked as we stood together waiting to go aboard.

"He won't be takin' this trip with us, he will remain behind to look after your family. Your scent from your house could still attract vampires, Carlisle will remain here to protect them from those who might believe that you are still here."

I was grateful for Carlisle and Jasper for what they were willing to do for me, I feel as if they had no valid reason to put themselves through this, but here they were. There was nothing I could think of to show them my appreciation.

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you for your sacrifice, I can't express what it means to me to know that my family is safe."

"I was human once, I know what family can mean to a person, especially when it's all you got."

"Is all of your family gone?"

"The ones that I knew are, my father and mother, I had two siblings who eventually had children of their own. I was turned before I got to meet them."

"How old were you when you became a vampire?"

"Twenty-seven, I was turned by a woman named Maria."

"How long ago was that?"

"I was born in 1706, it was 1733 when Maria found me. I've been a vampire for only 185 years now."

His nonchalance for his age was absurd, he was 212 years old!

"How is that not a long time?"

"Because there are vampires that much older than me, two of them are Carlisle and Emmett."

"How old are they?"

"Carlisle was a Roman citizen when he was turned, he was changed in the year 877 A.D. and I believe him to be in his mid to late twenties as well. Emmett was a Viking prince, turned in 926 A.D. by a vampire who sought revenge against his father. Vampires weren't a myth during his time, if his father found what his child had become, he would attempt to kill him. Emmett fled once he figured out what he had become. Both are over a thousand years old and two of the oldest and strongest vampires known to be alive."

I was completely dumbstruck by the newfound information he had given me. So he was right, he was a baby compared to the two other creatures he roamed with. It was enough to distract me until it was our turn to get onto the ship, as Jasper handed over our tickets I turned to look back at my hometown. Birmingham was a beautiful place and I would make sure that I would get the chance to see it again, I promised myself I would come back to my family if I were still alive to see them once more.

I turned back around to prevent myself from becoming a weeping mess, I had made it this far, there was no point in losing it now.

I felt Jasper tighten his grip around me as we walked across the deck of the ship, I looked up at him to inquire about it and his eyes were focused on something ahead of him. I followed his line of sight and found a red-eyed being looking at me already, his eyes darkening as he seemed to catch on to my scent. Fear crept up inside of me, but Jasper looked down at me.

"Darlin' I may be young, but trust me I can fight just as well as the two old-timers. You don't have to be afraid of anything."

I believed him and nodded.

"Let's go find our room," he proceeded to walk, completely forgetting about the vampire.

"Our room?" the remark was enough to make even myself forget about the other vampire.

"Yes, our room. You don't think I'm lettin' you out of my sight do you?"

A different type of fear surfaced, mingled with anticipation and curiosity. Jasper seemed to respond to my emotional reaction with a grin.

"What a cocktail of emotions, I'm just as curious as you are darlin'."

"How do you do that?! It's like you know what I feel! Can all vampires do that?"

He shook his head. "No, that's a gift that only I have. I can feel what you feel and I can also manipulate what you feel as well."

I recalled the other night when I felt my guilt removed and replaced with a sense of peace. "How is that possible?"

"Darlin' when are you goin' to learn that the logic from your life doesn't apply to us?"

"This is still new to me," I answered him as we moved to a lower level of the ship.

"You'll get used to it all soon, you've already calmed about the idea of vampires altogether."

He used a key to unlock a thick metal door, pushing the heavy door open to reveal a large hotel-like suite.

"You'll have your own bathroom, food will be delivered to the room."

"We won't get to explore the ship?" I've heard so much about ocean liners, ships that were designed to entertain while people traveled.

"If you wish," Jasper said willingly.

I looked around the room, the carpeted flooring and painted walls seemed odd for a ship, along with the decorative ferns and plants placed throughout the room. The canopied bed sat directly at the center of the room, neatly made and ready for its guest.

"How long will it take for us to get to America?" I kicked off my shoes and set them by the door.

"Twelve to fourteen days, it will all depend on the weather."

I could be spending fourteen days with Jasper Whitlock and as I looked at him, I knew that he was thinking the same thing about me.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me.

"No, I'm fine thank you."

"Good," he locked the door and set down my briefcase. "I think now will be a good time to get to know one another."

"In what way?" I blushed as he approached me.

"Lie down on the bed," it seemed like such a simple order, but I knew it meant so much more.

"What for?" I continued to ask questions I knew answers to.

"Darlin' Adeline, don't make me have to say it again. I've told you what to expect and you desire what I desire," Jasper stood directly in front of me. "Nothing I do to you will be against your will, I feel what you feel, remember? So if I have to put you on the bed myself, I will."

I was so nervous that I still couldn't move, I don't think I could even if I wanted to. I wasn't familiar with any of this, it was as new as the concept of vampirism.

He sighed and suddenly I was tossed onto the bed with Jasper kneeling above me, my eyes widened.

"I'm glad that I get to be the first to introduce you to pleasure. You haven't even kissed anyone yet."

I shook my head even though I knew he knew the answer to that, he's been around my whole life and I'm certain that if anyone tried to they would regret it.

"Let's start off with that then, it's an innocent enough act compared to what I have in store."

Without my consent, my head nodded in agreement. I looked at his lips as they lowered their way to mine, my heart beating faster and faster. When his lips touched mine I felt a jolt, the coldness of them taking me by surprise, but they were soft, unlike the rest of him.

He pressed more into the kiss and so did I, enjoying the feel of it. Before I knew it, it was over and I was disappointed.

"Relax darlin', there's more. I want you to follow my lead, do what I say and you'll find yourself beggin' for more."

I wasn't sure about begging, but he seemed to know what he was talking about, so I gave up the idea of arguing. I wanted to forge that I was leaving my family, to ignore the feelings of depression and angst that rested in the pit of my soul. This was the perfect distraction, Jasper was a way of leaving my pains behind.

He kissed me again, this time with a little more fervor, his hand moved behind my neck to pull me in deeper. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, I took that as a request to open my mouth, so I obliged. The coolness of his mouth met with the warmness of mine and he hummed in approval, his tongue swirled around mine. The kiss began to awaken more parts of me, parts that have been unnoticed until two men entered into my life.

Jasper's other hand began to travel, moving down the side of my body stopping at my outer thigh. He released my mouth to allow me to catch my breath, but his mouth remained on me, traveling from my lips to my neck, I gasped, the skin was sensitive to his touch. My eyes closed as I permitted Jasper to show me things no other man has.

I jumped in surprise at the sound and feel of my stocking being ripped and yanked from my legs.

"I hate those damn things," Jasper growled against my neck to himself. His hand moved to the zipper of my dress and my breath hitched. "Relax."

I took a deep breath as he pulled at the zipper slowly, while his other hand pushed the skirt of my dress up to my waist. His mouth still on my flesh, moved to my collarbone, nibbling softly at the flesh there, further stoking the flame he ignited in me.

His lack of patience seemed to get the best of him once more because he tore the side of my dress open where the zipper ended, his finger went under the strap of the dress and with an effortless tug and the strap tore in half. He repeated the action with the other strap and pulled the ruined dress from me and I was left in my chemise. The cotton fabric was the only thing that was in between my naked body and Jasper.

Jasper's knee spread my legs apart and I had to fight the urge to resist.

His lips came to mine, my mouth eager to have him back. His hand moved down my stomach, closer and closer to my center. When he was there he wasted no time in pressing his entire hand over me. I grabbed at his shirt, balling the fabric in my fist. I was extremely sensitive, the simple touch sending a sharp sensation throughout me.

"Darlin' you're wetter than a fish," he smiled coyly as one finger slipped in-between my folds.

I moaned involuntarily, my hand clasping over my mouth when he rubbed the finger over what felt like a button created for my undoing.

"That's called your clit, it's filled with all sorts of little nerve endin's." He moved his finger in circles around the area he mentioned and more primitive noises came from me, muffled by my hand.

"Remove your hand," he stopped the movement, scolding me.

"People will hear me," I blushed, embarrassed by my inability to stop the noises.

"As much as I would love others to hear me make you cum, these walls are thick and so is that door. Ain't no sound comin' from out of here," his fingers continued and another moan came out of me. "So make as much noise as you want."

His rhythm was a medium pace, the circular motion so simple, but was caused copious amounts of pleasure. A feeling in the pit of my stomach began to rise more and more, the more he played with me, the more it grew.

"Just let it come, submit yourself to it and I promise you won't regret it," with a soft pinch, a burst of ecstasy spread throughout, my eyes rolling back as the newly discovered feeling consumed every part of me, beginning from the lower part of my stomach and spreading out. My mouth fell open, but nothing but silence arose. I don't think there was a noise to describe the sensation that seemed to touch my very soul.

"That was your first orgasm," Jasper seemed proud of himself.

I came down from the high, my body still tingling from the aftermath, lethargy following soon after.

"Don't get tired on me. That was just the beginnin'."

* * *

 **Edward's POV – Present Day**

After the last few times I met with Bella I found it harder and harder to believe the story she was telling me. The tale of vampires and bloodlust just seemed to unrealistic, no matter how many times she told me it was real.

I continued to listen anyway, the last part of the story made me wish that I wasn't single and Bella wasn't just a friend. Her explicit detail of Adeline's first sexual counter left little to the imagination and I resisted the hard-on that was trying to form as I listened to Bella's story. It didn't help that my imagination was running wild, placing myself in the place of Jasper Whitlock and Bella as Adeline. I would have no issue reenacting such a scenario, but Bella still showed no interest in me, so I played it cool, pretending that I wasn't getting blue balls from her story. I was very tempted to call an ex, but the drive home and a cold shower talked me off the ledge.

The next morning I was tired and irritated, my sex life was dry and I hadn't really noticed until I met Bella. My last relationship ended over six months ago and no one new was in sight, Bella has made it clear through our first conversation that our relationship would remain platonic. But I still held a small piece of hope for her.

It was my turn to do rounds in our urgent care center so I made my way over, hoping it would serve as a good distraction.

"Dr. Masen, you don't look like your usual self," the nurse behind the counter frowned as she handed over the patient charts.

"I'm just a little tired, I didn't get much sleep." I skimmed through the charts.

"Any reason why?" she asked.

"No," I lied, my focus turning to the name of one patient. "Emmett McCarty, that name sounds familiar."

"Maybe he's some type of famous football player, he's built like a linebacker. I'm surprised somebody his size feels pain," the nurse joked.

I thanked her for the charts and walked staring down at Emmett McCarty's chart, reading his reason for visiting but also trying to remember where I had heard his name from. He was in room one so I knocked before I entered. Maybe seeing his face would trigger my memory.

"Hello Mr. McCarty, I'm Dr. Masen and it looks like you…" I looked up from the chart to look at my patient and I found myself staring at a set of thickly muscled pectorals set on a wide chest and broad shoulders. The black shirt was tight over the large torso, the nurse was right this man was gigantic. My head ventured upward to his face, the man looked down at me, thick curly black hair covered his face, but there was no hiding his glowing crimson eyes nor the scar that ran through his eyebrow and the scowl he wore. He wasn't happy.

"You're Edward Masen."

"Correct," I wasn't sure if being me was a good or bad thing in this moment.

"I don't like you being around Bella and I definitely don't like it when I know how you feel about her, she is ours. She likes you so I'm giving one warning, if you try anything I'm going to turn you into a eunuch. That same warning applies to if you go to Bella and tell her about this visit." And with that he shoved me aside and left the examination room.

I left the room right behind him and watched him leave, so did everyone else that watched the huge man walk out of the hospital.

If I wasn't mistaken, I believe I just encountered Bella's boyfriend. It explains why his name felt familiar to me, she must have mentioned him in passing. What I don't understand is when he said 'ours', as if he wasn't the only one that took notice of my time spent with Bella. Since now was not the time to be distracted, I brushed it off and moved on to my patient.

* * *

A group of nurses and residents decided to grab lunch at a restaurant right across from the hospital, it was a burger joint that we frequented often. We sat around a table telling stories about the array of people each of us come across on a daily basis, we always tried to find the one story that trumped them all. Some stories erupted the entire table with laughter and others were cringe worthy, it was all a great way to wind down and prepare for our second half of the shift. I was glad that I had co-workers that made work less stressful and a more enjoyable environment.

Before we knew it, it was time to return to work, so we paid, trying to clean as much of our mess as possible. I left the restaurant with everyone, walking down the street to head back to our work.

"Edward Masen," I heard someone call out. I looked to see a man standing off to the side, as if he were waiting for me.

I stopped walking to the let everyone pass before I approached the stranger who oddly knew my name. He looked to be my age, dressed in a fitted suit, his hands casually resting in his pockets. His red eyes set off alarms in my head, this wasn't a coincidence. He was here because he knew Bella.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is you've been skirting along a line that you don't want to cross."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I was agitated by this confrontation already.

"Be aware of yourself when you're with Isabella, know that she may enjoy time with you, she comes home to men who are very faithful to her and we aren't familiar with the concept of sharing. In fact we abhor it all together."

He stood calm, but behind his stance was dominance and hostility. Like Emmett, he wasn't one to bluff, his words were laced with a threatening tone and I'm sure he was more than capable of causing harm.

"I need to get to work," I may have noted all of this, but I was someone who didn't tolerate being bullied, I could defend myself and I wasn't going to allow this man or any other man to put me in a corner.

I walked off and away from the man, sure that he was watching me as I turned my back to him. As far as I know I've done nothing to warrant this harassment, I would have to talk to Bella, even though Emmett made it clear that I was not supposed to go to her about his visit and I'm assuming the second gentlemen expected the same discretion. I doubt that it was Bella that was unleashing them on me, I believe they were working on their own accord. Since I was seeing her later tonight, I'd make it a point to bring it up.

* * *

Home was all I could think about when I got in my car after finishing up at work. I ended up having to stay several hours more because of an emergency, but once that was settled I hung up my coat and left ready for a hot shower. Thankfully I only lived a few miles from the hospital and I left work after rush hour so I found myself getting home within fifteen minutes. I parked in the garage resting underneath the apartment building I resided in.

The plan tonight was to meet Bella at our usual spot, her favorite coffee shop, I sent her a text message that I might be running behind. I got onto the elevator to get to my floor and another man joined me.

"What floor?" I asked him as I pressed mine.

"Same as yours," his Texan accent rang.

I turned to get a better look at him, I had met my neighbors and none of them had an accent from what I could recall. When I found myself looking at another pair of crimson eyes I was ready to explode.

"Hello Mr. Edward Masen," he held a smile. "By the look on your face you already know why I'm here."

"Yes! I got it the first and second time, you don't want me around Bella! But if she wants to be around me, I won't stop spending time with her because you three are jealous."

He chuckled, it was like he took none of what I said seriously. "You're right, we don't want you around her. We've tolerated you, but I can feel what you feel, I know how she makes you feel and I'm givin' you one warnin'. The relationship you've got with her is strictly platonic, she'll never be yours."

"Who is she to you?"

"You haven't figured it out by now?" the elevator doors opened and he shook his head. "She thinks you're smart and you'll get it without her tellin' you, I'm not so sure."

I blinked and he was gone, as if he was never there to begin with. I stepped from the elevator, looking around, but he was nowhere to be find.

Going into my apartment I shut the door behind me and dropped my things. I was going to Bella and I was going to figure out what the hell I was being harassed for. What did he mean by me not figuring it out yet? What was there to figure out? Bella was only telling me a story about...

And then it hit like eighteen wheeler.

The three men that I had encountered today weren't just any men. They were Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett from the story of Adeline. It was why Emmett's name was familiar, she had only mentioned his name and Adeline hadn't met him yet. It made sense, but my mind was reeling. All of this happened almost one hundred years ago, how were they here? How was their existence even possible?!

I rushed to take a shower, throwing on anything just so I could get out of the apartment and off to Bella. I needed answers and I needed them now.

I drove quickly, trying not to lose my patience with traffic and still remain safe on the road.

Vampires! That was the explanation they had for Adeline and now I was supposed to believe the same thing. Jasper and Carlisle's descriptions from the story were spot on, every detail about them was true to form. They haven't aged a day, which meant they were now even older than what they were when they were with Adeline.

Where was Adeline? Had she died? Did they kill her? Unable to control their bloodlust?

As I parked I saw Bella through the window of the coffee shop in our booth, her hands already wrapped around the mug of her latte. Her attention was on the beverage, seemingly daydreaming. Her hair was down, slightly covering her face. I stared harder at the mahogany colored curtain of hair, it was just like Adeline's hair.

My jaw went slack, I couldn't believe any of this was happening.

The barista greeted me when I entered and I barely heard her, giving her a half-hearted wave, I sat down directly in front of Bella, her eyes moving from the coffee to me.

The more I looked at her the more I noticed that she could be Adeline, the only exception was that she no longer had her chocolate eyes, they were replaced by the crimson color she wore today.

"How old are you?" It was the first question I could even think to ask.

A coy smile came to her lips. "Twenty-Six."

She was going to make me work for it. "How long have you been twenty-six? When were you born?"

"I was born in 1901, I've been twenty-six for eighty-nine years."

"And you weren't born Isabella Swan."

She grinned. "No, I wasn't."

"Who are you?" I wanted to hear it come out of her mouth, I needed it to come from her.

"My birth name is Adeline Beaudreau, daughter of Charles and Renee Beaudreau."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I want to hear your comments! I gave a little glimpse of Emmett, he'll be coming up soon.**

 **P.S. Tom Hiddleston is a beautiful man that should be given a moment of praise…if you don't who this gentlemen is…Google does. ;) *Wink* *Wink***


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

 _ **Isn't it interesting how the sounds are the same for an awful nightmare and great sex?  
**_ _ **Rue McClanahan**_

 **Edward's POV**

The lights to a pristine condominium were flipped on before I was fully allowed into the home of Bell...Adeline. I followed her through the front door into a hallway where she promptly stepped from her pumps and set them on a mat where a few other pairs of shoes resided. I mimicked her actions, I could tell by the well-polished wood flooring that shoes were forbidden throughout the house.

I haven't spoken since the coffee shop, mostly because I'm unsure of what to say. As I walked behind the woman that I've been unable to get out of my thoughts I watched her hair bounce with each step, her hips sway from side to side with confidence, my eyes found that perfect round ass, I never missed the chance to get a full view of it.

How could a body like that be 114 years old? She should be riddled with physical clues of her time on this Earth, but instead she was flawless, not even a single hair on her head was out of place.

"Do you want something to drink? I have beer, wine or water," Adeline turned to look at me.

I was going to need something a lot stronger than that if we were going to continue this conversation, but I have work in the morning and I still had to drive home.

"A beer would be great," I said to her.

She pointed to the living room as she moved past it towards the kitchen. "Have a seat."

Once she disappeared around the corner I stepped into the carpeted living room, the carpet was plush and white and combined with the blue-gray walls and crown molding the room seemed to come straight from HGTV. The furniture was a plum color with a red that matched Adeline's eyes as an accent color for pillows. There was a fireplace with a flat screen television perched above it, a few framed photos set upon the mantel.

The walls were decorated with paintings, but there was one that stuck out to me immediately. The abstract art contained what appeared to be a field thick with purple colored flowers, the sky black, devoid of stars, even the moon seemed to take a leave of absence. Amongst the field was a woman, engulfed in flames, her head turned up towards the sky, unbothered by the scorching heat she was being consumed by. The whole concept of the painting seemed to come from a dark and hopeless place, even the flowers were painted in a darker, seemingly lifeless aspect. The brushstrokes seemed quick and violent, as if the painter was angered as he created the masterpiece.

"'I will exile my thoughts if they think of you again, and I will rip my lips out if they say your name once more. Now if you do exist, I will tell you my final word in life or in death, I tell you goodbye.'" Bella's voice sounded from behind me, she incited the quote, her eyes resting on the painting I was analyzing. She held a medium box in her hands, she set it down on the coffee table and approached me and the painting.

"Carlisle made this for me," she smiled as she gazed at the art. "It was his way of expressing how he felt of me, the quote is written on the back. It was from a book by Knut Hamsum. You can imagine how I felt when he recited it to me."

"Carlisle doesn't seem to be too fond of you," I said and she scoffed out a laugh.

"There was a time where he seemed to hate me more than anything," she pointed at the painting. "There was a clearing by our home in New York I would go to almost every day, it was filled with lavender and the smell was always lulling to me. Unbeknownst to me, Carlisle would follow me there sometimes, watching me. Apparently he was trying to figure how a weak and feeble creature such as myself caused so much 'turmoil and devastation' to him."

"Turmoil and devastation," I looked at her quizzically and she nodded with humor in her eyes.

"Those were his exact words, he can be a little over dramatic at times. In the beginning Carlisle seemed to only see me as a prized possession, a toy. But as time went on it seemed his heart had other plans for me, but Carlisle's mind was in complete disagreement. Carlisle then began to loathe me...well he attempted to, he would often shun me, only coming to me for sexual release and each time we were together he would make sure I knew of how he felt of me. For longest time I didn't understand what I had done, but eventually Jasper explained and soon after I was given the painting. When Carlisle saw me he saw hopelessness, no matter how much he tried to hate me, he couldn't deny his true feelings."

I looked from Bella to the painting, staring at the girl that was burning alive.

"He said the flames were a representation of his desire and passion as well as his love, all of these things I was unaware of, which is why I appear to be focused on something else."

"What happened to the moon? The stars?"

"Nothing, more sappiness. Would you like to see something?"

"Sure," I followed her back to the couch, sitting beside her.

She took the lid off the box. "These are a few mementos I've collected over the years, I have to hide them because it will be quite hard to explain most of them to my human friends."

"You have human friends?"

With her head still bent down her eyes looked up at me, giving me an expression that told me I just asked a stupid question.

"Yes, I have human friends."

I tried to imagine her hosting a party with a bunch of people, laughing and being a source of entertainment. I couldn't.

"None of them know what I am," she seemed to say for good measure.

I looked to the beer in my hand. I recalled all of the times we've been at the coffee shops or even gone to restaurants. Adeline would always order something light and play with her food, but never eat it.

"You can't eat," I stated.

"Or drink."

She said it in a tone that made the statement seem so normal, as if there was nothing wrong with a person not being able to eat or drink, two things that are essential for survival.

She continued to search through the medium sized box, while my whole world of comprehension crashed and burned.

It appeared that most of the contents were photos and papers, there was smaller boxes, but she seemed to be interested in the photos. She pulled out an envelope and gave it to me, the envelope yellowed and tattered from old age. In elegant handwriting, the word 'Family' was scribbled on the center.

I sat my beer down and removed the contents from the envelope, discovering more photos. The first photo I came across was one of a woman and man, the black and white photo was no doubt from the past.

"That is my mother and my father, Charles and Renee," Bella informed me.

The couple looked forward, expressionless, the woman shared a resemblance to Bella, but it was clear that it was her father that she took after. I moved onto the next photo, it was all the proof I needed for my world of logic and reason to be destroyed.

Two young women stood side by side, one of fair hair and light eyes, her smile radiant just like her beauty, but she wasn't the focus of my attention. It was the one she stood next to, the one with the dark hair, the hair that I knew was mahogany colored. Her eyes were large, wide with humor and not the color I was used to seeing. The color was no doubt dark brown like Bella described them to be. Other than maturity in appearance that would come with time, I was looking at the spitting image of the person I was sitting next to.

"This was taken when I was sixteen, moments later I burst into laughter because my father was standing behind the cameraman mocking his shiny bald head."

I went to the next photo, it contained the entire family of four, Bella or known back then as Adeline was standing next to her mother, both of them sharing the same smile.

I looked up at the woman that was more than a century old and yet passed as a woman in her mid-twenties. There wasn't a single wrinkle, crow's feet, gray hair, anything to indicate her old age and time spent on this earth. She was just as youthful and lively as a normal human born a couple of decades ago. She defied everything I learned about life and death, science and logical thinking could not explain her.

I was dumbstruck.

"You were a little slow on the uptake," A voice came suddenly from behind Bella. Startled, I looked to see it was Jasper.

"Shut up, he was fine, he figured it out eventually," Bella didn't look surprised or even bothered by his sudden appearance.

Jasper sat behind Bella and pulled her into his arms. "Do you finally believe her?"

I could only nod.

"I understand that you didn't, it's a hard truth. If I hadn't seen what I had, I wouldn't have easily accepted what they were."

"Why is your existence a secret? Why hasn't the world figured out that vampires are real?"

"Can you imagine the mass hysteria? If people knew there were actual creatures alive that thrived off of their blood, we would never be able to live in peace. Vampires are extremely secretive, there are official guidelines that are in place to prevent our secret from becoming public. One of them is about telling humans about our true nature."

"But you told me."

"You're special," she said sincerely.

In what way? As far as I know, I was some poor, hopeless sap that was smitten by her. I'm sure I wasn't the only fool that approached her thinking he had a shot with her.

"Would you like me to continue the story?" she asked.

"Where are you?" Jasper asked.

"The ship ride to America," she looked back at Jasper with a knowing smile.

"That's a trip I'll never forget," he admitted.

"I think I'll skip ahead to the day I met Emmett," Bella grinned. "I want to say it was the most terrifying and pleasant welcome I've ever received."

* * *

 **Adeline's POV – November 5th, 1918**

Sweat clung to my body as I panted, my fingers clutching onto the sheets, my toes curling as another climax prepared to take me to a world of pure bliss. My back arched, my thigh muscles tightened as I made it to the finish line of another orgasm. I hollered out a moan, my eyes clinching shut while Jasper licked happily at my sex, his cool tongue making circling around my clit while his fingers pumped in and out of me.

This was my treatment every day during our trip to America. I had lost all desire to explore the ship, all I wanted was his mouth and fingers and as he predicted I begged for both. I had become a feign for the orgasm Jasper introduced me to, it wasn't long that I quickly forgot that Jasper and I were hardly acquaintances.

This had been my sixth or seventh orgasm in the day, I wasn't sure which one, but I was exhausted, every muscle in my body seemed weak even though I did nothing but lay back and enjoy.

Jasper stopped his lashing, a proud grin on his face. "I think we'll call it for the evenin'"

I could only nod in agreement, I closed my eyes back. I felt Jasper leave the bed, only to return moments later. The feel of warm wash cloth pressed onto my breast, Jasper wiping me clean.

I popped open one eye and watched him. "I have a question," I said to him.

"That doesn't surprise me," he commented.

"I thought that this was an interaction that involves both man and woman being satisfied, but you've only given me attention. What about you?" I asked naïve to his needs.

"I admire your consideration for my needs, but right now I'm focused on you," he said continuing to wipe down my body. "There's a certain way I want to introduce you to sex and the first part is getting' familiar and comfortable with yourself."

"Are you some type of sex expert?"

He smirked. "No, but I've had enough to know what I'm doin', trust me when I say this is the best way."

"Why not just begin with sex?" he cocked an eyebrow at me. "I mean, not that I'm trying to rush to do it." I backtracked.

"Darlin', you're first experience isn't like the one I gave you. It will be painful, but if you want…"

"No!" I shook my head. "I can wait."

"That's what I assumed," Jasper patted me dry with a towel. "You're fightin' sleep, get some rest because we dock tomorrow mornin'."

I yawned, not wanting to sleep, I wanted to stay up with Jasper and talk more. He was a fascinating man, a lot kinder than he presented himself to be when we first met.

He climbed into bed with me, his arms pulling me into his bare chest. He pulled the blanket over my naked form and I was out before he turned off the light.

* * *

I was exhausted the next morning, I dragged through entire process of getting dressed and combing my hair. Jasper sat oddly patient in the chair as he watched me move around the room getting ready to leave, his head turning as I moved from one side of the room to the other.

He stood when I finally was ready to leave, taking my suitcase we left the room we had locked ourselves in. Through the week and half with Jasper, I learned that vampires don't eat or drink anything but blood, but they also don't sleep. While I slept, Jasper would leave the room to feed and to get some fresh air, apparently being in a confined space with my scent was harder than he anticipated. There were moments where he'd start to fade into a different state of mind, his eyes would begin to darken to a black hue, but he would suddenly evacuate the room, leaving me worried about him and my safety. But he never laid a finger on me…in a harmful way.

New York City was where we were docked, the pier was so busy I clung tightly to Jasper afraid that we might be separated. I wouldn't dare to imagine what would happen if I were to be lost in a country that I haven't been in for more than five minutes, even worse there could be vampires that could find me before Jasper.

I was also nervous to meet the vampire known as Emmett, what I've heard so far in regards to the third creature hasn't made me excited to meet him. I was fearful even with reassurance from both Carlisle and Jasper. He hasn't been around for a few years and if my scent grew since then, he may be the death of me.

"I'm assumin' that the large crowd isn't the reason you're drownin' me in fear and worry," Jasper said as he guided us more into the city.

"I'm okay," I didn't want to tell him that I was terrified to meet his friend, so I tried to calm myself.

"Darlin' ain't no hidin' the amount of fear you've got. That's like spritzin' perfume over a pile of manure."

"I'll be fine," I said to him, but I was also trying to convince myself.

Jasper didn't speak anymore on the subject, he stopped when we approached a car. He helped me into the passenger seat and he set my luggage in the back before he got behind the wheel.

As he drove I used the time to prepare myself for Emmett, being afraid of him wasn't going to help me. I was going to be living with him and I'm sure he was battling with his own emotions, which meant that I should be a little more sympathetic.

It dawned on me that the idea of me coming to America was sudden and unexpected for all of us.

"Emmett doesn't know I'm here does he?!" I asked now filled with anxiety.

"He'll know soon enough, he was the one that could smell you the farthest, so if he can't smell you now he will catch your scent well before we get home."

I was filled more dread, but soon it seemed my feelings of negativity seemed to be drowned out by a calmness that could only be from Jasper's gift.

"You're makin' me nervous with all that stressin'. I won't be able to focus on Emmett's reaction to you if I'm bein' bombarded by your panic attacks." Jasper told me.

Even with my emotions calmed, my thoughts still raced, imagining what Emmett would do once he saw me. I quickly stopped once I realized each scenario ended in my death.

An hour back it became clear that my new home would be far from civilization, Jasper traveled down a road that dwindled in traffic the further he drove. Soon we became engulfed by thick, tall trees on both sides of us, the road winding through the heavy forested area.

He slowed down and ventured from the main road onto a seemingly hidden path that took us directly into the forest. The cleared dirt path wasn't as smooth as the road we left from, but it was clearly made to get to our destination, there were sudden turns that I'm sure were in place to keep people from stumbling upon a house filled with vampires.

"He knows you are with me," Jasper informed me. "It feels like he's known for a while, he seems prepared."

That gave me a little sliver of relief as we got closer to the one vampire that struggled the most with my ability to entice Death's minions.

After several more miles on the rough terrain a large patch of land came into view, at the center of it was a manor. The closer we got the larger the home became, I never imagined that something this size could be hidden so easily. It made sense that we were so far from the road and even farther from the city. The first thing that caught my eye was the beautiful red brick that was used for the walls of the home, along with the porch, I could ready see myself sitting outside to watch the sunset. The windows were large on the first floor, but shrunk in size on the second and third level of the home. I couldn't image what three vampires needed with so much space.

Jasper stopped the car a few feet from the elegant manor, I took the time to look around. The grass was thick and a vibrant green and I'm sure lush and soft to the touch. Planted flowers graced the front of the porch, many different hues that all brought the home to life. I couldn't imagine any of them being outside to plant tulips and hydrangeas nor could I imagine them enjoying the sight of them.

When Jasper opened the door for me, I took his hand and stepped out of the car. "This place is amazing."

"That's good to hear, we've spent quite some time to make it accommodatin' for you," Jasper revealed.

I swiveled around to show him an unbelieving and staggering expression. "You built this house? For me?"

He gave a single nod. "There's no other reason for us to need this amount of space, we wanted you to have something to enjoy."

"What could I possibly do with so much space?!"

"Well, it's not all for you, we each have our rooms, but we wanted to give you something of your own. So the top floor is specifically meant for you, you will have your own bedroom and bath as well as a surprise."

A surprise? What kind of surprise? "Well can I see it now?"

"Unfortunately, no." Jasper's eyes moved from me for a split second, I wasn't sure if he meant for me to notice, but I did.

I turned to see what had caused the momentary distraction and I wished I hadn't. It was the first time I cursed my genuine desire to know everything.

The first thing my eyes took in was a bare chest, thick and hard muscles underneath pale, hard flesh. Equally large arms that were at rest alongside the massive torso, with hands that could consume my face clinching themselves into fists that could probably punch through metal. I looked further down at long legs covered in cotton pants, but there wasn't hiding the thick leg muscles. The feet belonging to the giant were bare along with his calves, as I traveled back up there was no avoiding the tent that was formed underneath his navel and right below his waist. My entire body reacted to the sight of his excitement, my own body filled with lust and fear all at once.

I tore my eyes away from his erection and moved past the heaving chest to a thick, square jaw and taut cheeks to a pair of lips that were full and in a tight line. His nose was straight and narrow, his nostrils flaring with each deep breath, like a furious bull that was about to charge. And last but not least, I found his eyes, but it wasn't the red eyes I was expecting. No, I was currently staring down into a pair of black orbs, the color so pure they were like bottomless pits. The color matched with his black locks that hung in his face. This was the Viking prince, Emmett.

"I won't hurt her," was his first words, but they weren't to me.

"I'm sure," Jasper responded.

I couldn't inquire on what the statement meant because I was snatched from my spot and taken from in front the house. I felt the fabric of my clothes disappear, the feel of wind on my naked skin startling to say the least. My naked chest was against another naked chest as I was being taken away at an impossible speed that I don't think I'd ever get used to. It was Emmett that was racing away with me, was he going to kill me?

I was dropped onto grass and before comprehension could come, my legs were spread and Emmett's mouth fell directly on my sex, the speed relentless and greedy. I came just as quickly, an orgasm rushing through me. But the pleasure was short lived, because in an instant Emmett was on top of me, his hands on my waist and his dick thrusting into me.

Pain became the overriding sensation as the thick and large extremity entered me in a swift movement. I couldn't stop the shriek of pain that came from my throat, my hand gripping onto his arm, my nails digging into his flesh, as the pain continued on.

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

I stopped Bella from continuing her story. Disbelief and appall seemed to be the only two emotions I felt throughout Bella's life. I couldn't believe what she was telling me now.

"You're saying that the first time you ever laid eyes on Emmett was the first time you had sex!"

She nodded with a smile and from the looks of her smile, she seemed more than okay with it.

"What if you didn't want to have sex?!"

"Then I would have fought, I wasn't a pushover."

This was maddening!

She suddenly burst into laughter. "Oh, shut it." She certainly wasn't talking to me, her attention was towards something through the window.

I looked out the window of the coffee shop and I saw nothing, the streets were vacant and dark.

"Will you stop being nosy, don't you have something else better to do than intrude on my conversation," She spoke out loud once again, to what appeared to be no one. She glanced at me. "You're the reason he's looking at me as if I've gone completely mental. Stop hiding, I'm sure you're better at explaining our first encounter."

She was talking to Emmett, I sighed in relief. It made more sense that she wasn't talking to herself. I looked back out the window and saw the 6'7 man walk across the parking lot and into the coffee shop. I'm sure with his size there was no doubt he gained attention wherever he went, as he walked over to us people stopped whatever they were focused on to watch the large man.

Emmett seemed to forget about me when he saw Bella, he sat down in our booth next to her. She moved his curly locks from his face, a gesture she seemed so used to that it probably meant nothing to her. But the way he accepted her touch I could tell it meant a lot to him, the simple touch never got old to him. A grin appeared on his face and it seemed like a foreign action to him as he spoke to her in a hushed tone. Deep dimples appeared with the grin, making his appearance softer.

I looked back to Bella, she shared a similar joyful grin as she listened to Emmett, her head turned upward to be able to look into his eyes. On the outside they looked like two newlyweds, completely smitten with one another.

They must've remembered they weren't alone because Emmett turned from her to me, his grin melting away as he looked at me. Emmett was menacing, everything about him came off as threatening and volatile, even the large scar through his eyebrow added to his dangerous appeal. I would think only an idiot would attempt to fight him, I'm sure the person who gave him the wound was long dead and regretted the decision to take on the Viking vampire.

"You stopped right before it was getting good, were you jealous?" Emmett sneered.

Bella scoffed and casually slapped him on the back of the head and Emmett winced. He actually winced in pain and rubbed the spot she hit him on.

"God, you can be such a tool," she scowled.

"Did you have that planned?" I pushed through my fear of Emmett, I needed to understand what the hell he was thinking.

"Hell yea, I had been planning that since she grew into her ass and tits," he grinned, but it wasn't the loving one he shared with Bella. "Last time I saw her she was only fifteen, it was only three years, but she wasn't the girl I left behind. And her smell was stronger than I could've imagined, I wasn't prepared for it. So I had two options: Kill her or Screw her."

He truly believed that and I guess I didn't have any other reason not to.

"I made the assumption that sex would be a distraction from feeding, if I focused on another way I felt about her I could draw away from my desire for her blood."

I looked over at Bella. "And you were okay with this?"

She leaned forward, her eyes lit up in a menacing way. "If I gave you the choice of letting me fuck you senseless every day or draining every ounce of blood in you, which would you choose?"

I gulped, knowing that I would gleefully choose the former over the latter.

A man passed just as she posed the question and he stumbled over his feet, his glance moved to Bella, almost stopping to inquire more of our conversation.

"Keep walking," Emmett growled, the man scurried off once he realized who else was sitting at the table.

Emmett brought his focus back to me. "I also knew her, she didn't know it, but I watched her grow up, I learned what she liked and disliked, I protected her from both humans and vampires. She wasn't a stranger to me then."

"But she didn't know you," I countered.

"I also didn't know Jasper and I let him finger fuck me within the same week we met. I was already at the point of no return when I decided to leave my family behind, I had nothing left to lose." Bella once again was overheard by a passerby, but she didn't seem bothered by the look of horror the woman gave her, she only winked.

"Let's get back to the story, its fun hearing your point of view," Emmett put his arm over her shoulder.

"She's never told her side of the story?"

"What's the point? I was there through most of it," Emmett said.

* * *

 **Adeline's POV**

Streaks of tears spilled from my eyes while my body absorbed the pain of my first sexual encounter, a pain that I wasn't prepared to experience so soon. Jasper was right and I hated that he was.

"Breathe," Emmett's voice was deep, the words came through a growl.

I exhaled the breath that I was holding in and began to take short and quick breaths. Emmett's hand rested on my chest, the cold touch out of place against my hot flesh.

"Slower," he coached.

He was still inside of me, but he hadn't moved, but I could still feel him, his cock filling whatever space I had to offer.

I had often dreamed of what my life would entail if I were freed from the traditional lifestyle, but never in a million years did I ever think that I would be in the middle of the woods losing my virginity.

I can only imagine how proud my parents would be at the choices I've made so far.

I inhaled slowly and repeated the motion as I released the air, a few more breaths and I was thankful that the man knew what he was doing. The large hand that was at rest on my sternum moved a few inches over to my breasts where he placed my nipple between his fingers. The action brought forth pleasure, but then he began to retract his hips, slowly, but still painful.

"Don't stop breathing," he ordered.

I nodded as I allowed him to continue his strokes, my eyes closed to fight through the pain, my bottom lip squished between my teeth to prevent further screams of pain.

With each movement it seemed as if he pumped in pleasure and pulled out the pain, the familiar feeling that I've learned to love already began to re-introduce itself. Opening my eyes I caught onto Emmett's orbs, his hair a curtain hanging around his face while he seemed to wait for me to respond. My eyes opening seemed to be an indicator of how I felt because he gave a sudden quick thrust and a moan of approval slipped from my lips.

The slow methodical sex was replaced with quicker action, his hips keeping a pattern. I began to close my eyes again to focus on the orgasm that was rounding the corner and a growl came from Emmett, vibrating my body.

"Keep them open, keep them on me."

I responded with my own noisy moan, lip moving from my teeth to allow more noise to come freely. Our eyes remained locked on one another, I was blown away by his looks. Amazed that something that looked like him could even want me, but not only want me, he seemed unable to control himself with me. It was sad to say that the feeling that elicited from this revelation was flattery.

An orgasm came over me like a hug, firmly grasping every nerve in my body starting from my clitoris and going further out. Emmett kept going, his own throaty noises made me think that he too was close.

He refused to let my eyes linger off, he didn't even blink while he looked down at me. Dimples appeared and disappeared in his cheeks as his facial expressions changed. His lips were perfect and all I wanted to do was kiss and suckle on them.

Thrill for another orgasm came, the feel of the metaphorical coil tightened more and more as Emmett's thrusts seemed to become erratic. I tightened around Emmett and came, crying out in pleasure. Emmett let out what could be described as a roar, as I felt something warm fill me. His hips jerked a few more times before stopping all together. I was the only one breathing heavily with a layer of sweat over me, Emmett's cold body was already cooling me down.

"It's nice to finally meet you Emmett," I breathed out with a smile.

 _ **Sorry it took so long to update...life kind of happened!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts!**_


	6. Chapter VI

_**Chapter VI**_

" _ **Rebel children, I urge you, fight the turgid slick of conformity with which they seek to smother your glory."**_

 _ **-Russell Brand**_

 **Adeline's POV**

 **November 5, 1918**

Emmett carried me back to the manor, where he placed me in a bedroom and ran off before I could even think to say something to him. I looked around the room that was filled with a king sized canopy bed, a couple of dressers, one with a vanity and a comfy looking chair in the corner by the window. Since I was currently naked I didn't think to head towards the window even though I'm sure the only thing that would see me is a squirrel.

I spotted my luggage in the corner and made an assumption that this was my room. I had hoped the dressers were filled with clothes because Emmett ripped the last dress I had, prior to that Jasper ruined all of the other ones.

There were three doors lined up side by side, I could only imagine that one was a bathroom. I moved to open the first door and found a closet filled with clothes and shoes, I walked in to further examine the clothing, dresses in many different colors, but dark blues, plums and dark reds seemed to be a popular choice. I stepped out of the closet and moved to the next door I saw, hoping that it was a bathroom.

I sighed in relief when I laid eyes on the tub that sat in the corner of the room, I rushed over to it, and walked up the four steps it took to reach the large, elevated tub. I turned on the hot water, excited to get rid of the dirt and grass and the smell of sweat from my body. While the tub filled I managed to find a towel and washcloth, as well as soap, it made me thankful that so far these men didn't want me to want for anything, even the simple things.

After a long bath, I felt clean and refreshed on the outside and on the inside I was still reeling. I was sore, but I was felt alive in a way that was still new to me. I couldn't express it, the emotion that seemed to vibrate my very skin with delight. It felt so wrong to enjoy the way I have been treated since I've left my home, but I couldn't deny the elation from the newfound freedom I was given.

I got dressed in one of the dresses from the closet and left my hair down to dry.

My stomach began to growl, so I left my new room to investigate about food.

I was on the top floor of the home, my room in the center of a long hallway. I looked over the balcony in front of me to see the main foyer of the house. Gliding down the stairs past the second floor and to the main floor I began my search for food.

The manor was silent, which made me wonder where Emmett and Jasper went off to. Did they meet up to talk about each of their time spent with me? I blushed at the thought of the men comparing notes. I blushed even more when once again it dawned on me that two men had done things to my body that only my husband was meant to.

If this were like any other situation, I would go to my sister for comfort and advice, but not only was she not here, I'd never tell her what I've been up to. She'd never understand, quite frankly neither did I. Sadness, something that never loomed too far away, surfaced at the thought of my sister. How were they fairing? I had been gone for two weeks now, I'm sure they were looking for me even though I told them not to worry about me, that I was safe and well. But I know that wouldn't be any comfort to me if Annalise or one of my parents were to go missing. I didn't want them to keep suffering because of me, I wanted to them to eventually be able to move on, even if I never did, I wanted them to by happy without me.

The kitchen was fairly large considering I was the only one who'd be using it, but I wasn't complaining, all that mattered was that there was one. I moved through the cabinets, my stomach growling in protest when I discovered they were all empty. I gave a groan in agreeance.

"We have maids that will cook for you," Jasper's voice startled me.

"You are going to need to start wearing bells," I mumbled to myself. I turned to look at Jasper who wore his typical smile. "I'm starving."

"I know something that we can do to distract your hunger," he offered.

"No thank you," I held up my hand. "I'm exhausted."

He gave a light chuckle. "I'm sure you are, but that's not what I was referrin' to."

I blushed. "I can't be at fault for assuming that you meant something else. Almost everything that comes from your mouth is sexual innuendo."

"I told you that we had a surprise for you. Follow me." He turned, but before he moved he looked back at me. "And for future reference, when I do want what you referrin' to, 'no' isn't an answer I'm too fond of." His warning sent a chill down my spine and he seem rather pleased by my reaction.

I followed him out of the kitchen and down the hall. We seemed to be moving to the back of the house, passing other rooms along the way.

As I took everything in I was beginning to think about how much time and money was invested in making this home. The manor was nothing short of lavish, each room I passed was well decorated with exquisite art pieces, from paintings to sculptures. I passed vases that I was sure held gold and silver and canvas that were breath-taking, a few times I almost stopped walking to getting longer gazes. But Jasper kept walking, not interested in the beauty that he passed.

"Who chose the artwork?" I asked, my head unable to remain straight as I tried to capture everything that I passed.

"Carlisle."

"These paintings alone are very expensive," I said. "What does he do that he can afford them?"

It was the first time I actually considered the occupation that the three men had.

"He doesn't work, neither does Emmett or myself."

"If you don't work how can you afford any of this?" I questioned further.

"Inheritance and investments. We also live simple lives, we don't require much." He stopped in front of two double doors that represented the end of the hallway. The tall mahogany doors had simple yet elegant carvings etched into the wood, with golden door knobs.

Jasper stepped aside to allow me to open the doors to the mysterious room. Curiosity didn't allow me to wait long to open the doors, I pushed the doors open and walked through them.

Light spilled through the open doors, the sun's beams coming through a wall of windows. My heart skipped a beat and then proceeded to race. It was a library, a library filled with what I could only imagine to be thousands upon thousands of books. Three tiered walls decorated with shelves of books, ready and available to read. Staircases were placed on both ends of the room to give access to the second and third floor of shelves, there were multiple ladders on each floor for the shelves that were too high to reach.

As I walked further in I found a fireplace, taller than me, with a couple of chairs and a lounge resting in front of it. There was a desk centered perfectly in the room and a catalog system off in the corner, cabinets filled with information regarding the books and their location.

And then there was the west wall, a wall made entirely of glass panels, giving an overview of the scenery that the forest had to offer. Several acres of land behind the house was grass, a cobblestone path that led from here towards a pond and a bench. The land past the grass began to lower into a hill, a thick line of tall trees used as a line of protection.

I could see for miles, I could see mountains standing proudly at a distance, we were so high that I'd never miss a single sunset.

All of it was overwhelming, it was perfection.

"This is yours," Jasper's words took me completely off guard.

I turned to Jasper is shock, my eyes wide as I shook my head in disbelief.

"We will never enter unless you allow us, this is your sanctuary. We'd never intrude while you are in here." My heart continued to swell as he parted this amazing gift to me.

"We each knew your love for books," he chuckled. "Ever since you learned what a book was, you've always had one in your hand. The library was a collective from us all. Emmett was the one that created the pond and the bench, he knew you enjoyed the fresh air and the scenery, he also knew you loved sunsets, it was his favorite time to watch you. I picked the fireplace for the winters, I know that you would choose to sit in front of them and read, sometimes to even take a nap. Carlisle chose the books, at least most of them, he paid close attention to what you read, he also got you the desk for writing."

It was ridiculous how much time they put into this, into me, I had no idea how to respond. To know that these three men put so much time and effort into me was endearing. They had no way of knowing if I'd ever come here, if I'd even respond well to them, but here was an entire section of a home built on faith.

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around Jasper's torso, hugging him tightly in gratitude.

"Thank you isn't nearly enough," I expressed. "There must be some way that I could repay you."

"We expect full repayment," Jasper said.

I looked to him in confusion. "I don't have money and even if I did, I'm sure it wouldn't be nearly enough to repay you."

He shook his head. "Money isn't the form of repayment we seek."

"Then what is?" I let go off of him.

He was silent for a minute before he turned and began to walk away. "Your naivety is always humorous. I'll let you think what would be a good way to repay us, when you've figured it out let me know."

I was left still trying to figure out what he meant.

* * *

I spent an hour in my library, gleefully flipping through the catalog cards before my stomach began to growl once more. This time it was the smell of food that called to me, so I followed it back to the kitchen. The closer I got to the kitchen the stronger the smell got and the more my mouth watered.

I heard a voice, a woman's voice. I picked up my pace, excited to hear that there was potentially another woman here.

Entering the kitchen I saw that there was in fact two women. Their backs were turned towards me, one of them cooking on the stove and the other at the counter.

"I've never even heard him speak, how is it do you think he likes you?" one of them spoke.

"I know men, I can see it in their eyes."

"Hello," I spoke up and they both let out a shriek. I immediately felt terrible, I hated it when Jasper and Carlisle did it to me. "Sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you."

They both turned to look at me. The two women gave me a look that told me they had no idea what I was doing here, both of them examining me.

"I'm Adeline, I moved in today." I tried to explain. "I'm not from here."

"I can tell, you got one of those weird British people accents," one of them said. The other gave her a light slap on the shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Alice and this is Jessica," the shorter of the two introduced herself and the other woman.

"Who are you guys…" another woman walked into the kitchen, once she spotted me her words fell away. "Don't tell me it's another maid, what are they raising a brothel?"

I snorted. "I wouldn't doubt it," I muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked, her tone seemed a little hostile.

"I moved here from England, Birmingham to be precise."

"You said that already," she said. "Why did you move here?"

I sat on the question. It was a loaded question and I had no idea how to answer it. I was here so that I could keep my family safe from the harm I could bring upon them. I was also here because three vampires wanted me. But they didn't seem to know any of that, which made me wonder why they were here and if they knew that the three men weren't merely human.

The silence was deafening as I tried to figure out what to tell them, but I didn't have a good lie to tell them.

The third girl that entered after me cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"If she is a guest of this household we have no right to inquire about her business," she gave me a warm smile. "I'm Bree."

She held out her hand and I shook it. "It's a pleasure, I am Adeline, but you can call me Addy."

Bree was a black haired young woman, she looked my age just like the other two. She stood at my height with dark brown eyes and pale skin, her nose was small and round and she had a wide mouth.

"We work here as maids, we also live here, there is a cottage no more than a mile away from here that we stay in."

I nodded. "How long have you worked here?"

"Since it was built, about four years ago." Alice spoke up once more.

Also a dark haired woman, she was the smallest of the bunch, her chestnut colored hair styled in a short bob that compliment her heart shaped face.

More silence. I looked to Jessica, her expression blank, her dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail, with blue eyes watching me closely. She wasn't as welcoming as the other two. And then all of their eyes diverted to something behind me, fear seemed to creep onto their expressions.

I turned on my heel and suddenly collided with what felt like a stone wall, but since walls don't suddenly appear I knew it was either Emmett or Jasper.

The large amount of body mass told me it was Emmett, his hands grabbed ahold of my shoulders to steady me.

My face got so hot that I'm sure it was a distinct red color, a few hours ago this man took my virginity. There was no way I was going to behave normally around him, especially since we haven't shared more than a sentence worth of conversation.

He wasn't focused on me, but on the three women behind me.

"How long before food will be prepared?" he asked gruffly.

"No more than thirty minutes, Mr. McCarty," Bree answered quickly, her tone submissive.

"You aren't to speak to Ms. Beaudreau unless she permits it, you don't have the authority to question her, and if she instructs you to do something you do it immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," they all said in harmony.

I began to open my mouth in protest of the seemingly harsh instructions, but Emmett looked down at me, his eyes still the color of tar and I closed my mouth.

"Have her plate prepared and in the room on the third floor in forty minutes," and I was being carted off from the kitchen.

Once we were away from their eyesight his casual walking turned into supernatural speed and I found myself in a darkened room lit by candles and a fireplace.

The room was covered in furs from many different animals, the floor had a polar bear's white fur while the bed had an unknown black fur and other furs decorated the walls and chairs. Large weapons were also mounted on the walls, I gulped at the sight of a pair of double headed axes.

It was what I assumed to be Emmett's room.

Why did he bring me here? I turned to look at the man, still afraid of him.

He had a shirt on now, but he removed it almost instantly. He stripped off his pants, revealing that he wore no underwear, his erection prominent.

That's why I was in here.

My own sex came to life, but I took a step backwards. "Shouldn't we have some sort of conversation? You have spoken only a few words to me."

"There's no need for conversation," he said honestly.

"I feel as if there is," I argued nervously. "If you are sticking that inside of me, there's a need for conversation." I gave a nod of acknowledgement towards his cock.

"What do you want to talk about?" he seemed impatient, but he asked anyway.

I stuttered, unsure of what to say. I wasn't expecting him to actually ask me.

He took two long and quick strides towards me. "Conversation over."

He picked me up as if I were a feather and tossed me on his bed. His hands did quick work to the strings that held my dress together. When he got to my underwear he growled.

"You don't wear underwear anymore," he ripped the thin material off of me.

There was a clear hatred of underwear with Emmett.

"There are people here, what if they come in? What if they hear?"

"I'll kill them," he stated and pushed his way into me.

I hissed, still sore from our first introduction. He wasn't slow, he was harsh and erratic. It was nothing like the first time. And yet my body didn't know the difference, it still accepted him, enjoying the attention.

His hand gripped my thigh, using it to propel himself deeper, both of us giving cries of approval.

"Do you still want to talk?" he mocked me.

I shook my head, content with his alternative for now.

* * *

 **November 12, 1918**

Today I hid in the library, _my_ beautiful library. There was a genuine desire to begin to discover the many adventures that would come with time spent in my private haven, but I was also hiding, hoping that Jasper was honest in his promise that my time here wouldn't be intruded upon. I was exhausted and sore, with bruises shaped like Emmett's paws on my thighs and other parts of my body like to grab on to. My nights were filled with me straining my vocal chords and losing several pounds through mere sweat.

After our second interaction, I foolishly believed I was free, that surely Emmett would have also been tired from our sexual encounters. That hunger would strike and his focus would be turned from me for a while.

Emmett crawling into by bed every night after I was so close to sweet dreams had proved me wrong in my assumption. His tongue had me fully awake and attentive, making sure that I knew sleep was not his priority. After at least twenty minutes of a thorough tongue lashing, I was truly spent, those momentary bursts of pure bliss came with a cost. And yet Emmett still wanted more, another forty five minutes of screaming for him not to stop, but inside I was dying.

And when it was all over, after he drained me of everything, he left. He arose from my bed and sauntered from my room past midnight and completely nude. The sight was another hit to my moral compass.

I was woken up by Bree coming into my room bright and early to give me food that my stomach was greedy to have, but my limbs were too heavy to move to eat. So I laid in bed, miserable as I smelled the delicious eggs, ham and toast go cold. Each day she'd look over me with worry and concern, I'm sure I looked just like I felt: Crap. But because of their fear of the men that lived here, they didn't dare ask me if I was okay and what was happening to me.

And I wasn't safe during the day either, no matter where I was he would find me, in the tub, outside exploring, grabbing a snack from the kitchen. I was never safe.

After five days of him I needed a short break, so before I was assaulted with another surprise visit from Emmett I fled to my library, thankful that the third door in my room was another entryway to the library. I didn't have to past the second floor where Emmett was probably prowling like a lion, waiting to pounce.

Once I was safe I laid on the soft couch in my library and I slept for hours and not once was I interrupted. I woke up renewed, it was funny what a single nap could do.

I was on the second floor of the library when there was a knock at the door below. I was nervous and excited at the same time, I had just regained all of my energy but if it was Emmett I would gladly deplete myself again. I was quickly becoming aware of why sex was all these men seemed to care about. It was bloody fantastic.

"You're becoming a monster," I told myself aloud before I allowed the person to enter.

It was Bree once again with supper, I had slept through the afternoon so lunch was no longer an option.

She set the food down on my desk and was about to leave when I stopper her.

"How else can I help you Miss. Beaudreau?" Bree asked her tone nothing like the friendly one I heard the first time I met her and the others, this one was professional and subservient.

"Please call me Addy and please disregard everything Emmett said the other day."

"I don't want to cause trouble if they heard me or any of us talk to you that way, so I think it will be bes..."

"I'll talk to them, I will make sure they know that I'm happier if you treated me like a normal human being. I promise I won't get you in trouble, just please don't call me Miss. Beaudreau, it's too impersonal."

She still was skeptical, but she gave a small smile. "Ok, I will call you Addy."

I smiled in victory. "Thank you and tell the others the same thing."

She nodded. "I have a message from Mr. Whitlock, he says he'll be out for the remainder of the day and that if you needed anything to speak with Mr. McCarty."

My eyes widened in terror. "I'm here alone with Emmett!"

I clearly frightened Bree, bewilderment written across her face. "Yes," she spoke cautiously. "Mr. Whitlock is usually gone most of the time."

Was he gambling with my life? Emmett could have used that time to attack me! In a sense he did, just not in the violent aspect. Did that mean he was able to control himself around me? I'd like to think if Jasper trusts him enough to be alone in the house with me then he had some type of reign over his lust for blood. But that didn't stop my heart from pounding.

"Are you okay?" Bree waved her hand in my face and I came out of my stupor.

"I'm fine," I said hoping to convince myself. "I was supposed to go with him today and I guess he just forgot." I quickly lied, hoping she'd believe it.

"Alright, well I have more work to do, it was a pleasure talking with you."

Bree left me to panic by myself.

I paced back and forth trying to calm myself down.

He has to be in some sort of control of himself, he's come in contact with me on more than one occasion and he's never even hinted that he was struggling. And I spent days unaware that Jasper had deserted me and I was fine, so today shouldn't be any different.

I was alone with Emmett, there wasn't a chance for Jasper to overhear us if we had sex.

I loved sex, the like stage had been completely surpassed. I was in love with it and it had only been a few days with it. But Emmett has shown me a side to life that was better than a good book and food. I was hooked and even now I was itching for more, there was so much fun to be had and all I had to do was go upstairs to the second floor. It was something that I used as a distraction from the sad feelings of being away from my family.

Nap time was over, I was ready for more.

I looked down at the plate of food, the steak look so delicious, asking to be devoured by me. So juicy and tender, my stomach wanted it, I craved for it.

I looked up at the door on the next tier up that I knew would place me on the second floor. I wonder if he was naked, he seemed to abhor clothing and since it covered the perfection that was his body, so did I.

My mouth began to water, for both the steak and Emmett. I had to choose, I didn't have the self-control nor the patience to eat first and then find Emmett. I was becoming like Emmett and Jasper, I had an insatiable hunger for sex. But food gave me the energy I needed to do my favorite physical activity.

I grabbed the fork and ate as quickly as possible, washing it down with water and I headed up the stairs. It was a happy medium, my stomach wasn't empty and I wouldn't be hungry after my time with Emmett.

I went through the door and began walking down the hall towards Emmett's room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Alice and Jessica come on the second floor, I began to turn and walk back through the door, but Alice spotted me. I stiffened and began to heat up all over, frozen with a guilty conscience.

Alice gave me a kind smile and I waved nervously at her.

"Hi! What are you doing up here?!" I asked trying not to look suspicious, but I'm sure I was already failing.

"Our job," Jessica said as if I asked a stupid question, she was right, it was.

"Did you need help with anything?" Alice asked probably noticing my strange behavior.

I shook my head furiously. "No, nope, I don't need anything at all. I just came to ask Emmett something."

An awkward silence fell and I knew I was responsible, I couldn't help it, I was caught on the way to have sex with a man that was nowhere close to being my husband and most likely never had intentions of being one.

My face continued to burn intensely as I stood, fist clenched, gnawing on my bottom lip.

"Well we are going to go clean," Alice thankfully broke the silence.

"Great! Have fun!" It was the first thing that came out of my mouth and it only made me look even weirder.

They didn't respond, they merely walked past me, leaving me with my embarrassment and shame.

But it wasn't enough for me to stop my path to Emmett's room, where I opened the door and quickly shut it behind me before I got caught again.

I sighed in relief, turning around to see Emmett stretched out on the floor, his legs crossed at the ankles, his head resting on his upturned palms, elbows pointed out. He was stark naked, with an erection.

"Are you kidding me?! Why are you naked on the floor!? What if someone were to walk in and see you?! One of those poor maids!" I asked in complete disbelief and awe. "Any why are you turned on right now?"

"I can hear where they are at all times and unlike you, they know to knock and wait for permission to enter," he answered, his eyes closed. "And I hear their conversations, if one were to see me like this, they'd be more elated than embarrassed."

I fumbled to say something, frustrated at his odd behavior. "Why are you naked?!" I repeated, at lost for words. Why are you turned on?!

"You're the one intruding, I'm naked in my own room. And your smell always makes me this way, it's an involuntary response to you."

My face burned at his response. "You've been naked in my room! You've been naked in the forest! You've been naked practically everywhere that I've seen you!"

"And if I recall, so were you and you enjoyed all of those occasions," his eyes remained shut and his tone remained relaxed.

I was flabbergasted and horny, an odd combination.

"I came here to tell you that I told the maids to treat me as a companion rather than their employer."

He shrugged his shoulder. "I heard the conversation between you two, I don't care."

I licked my lips, my hunger for his sculpted body intensifying as I watched him, my eyes scanning over every inch of him.

"Was there something else?" he asked.

I groaned in frustration. "What have you done to me!?"

For the first time, the corner of Emmett's lip turned up into a small smile. "What are you referring to, Adeline?"

"You know what the bloody hell I'm talking about!" I took a step forward towards him. "I feel like I'm going to lose any modesty and moral standing I have if I remain in this house."

"Nobody's forcing you to do anything, everything we do is with your approval."

Damn it! Why were they right all the time! I huffed, still frustrated.

"Is that why you came here? To argue with me?"

"No," I said defeated.

"Well, if you aren't going to get naked and join me, you can leave."

I was relieved that I wasn't going to have to verbally admit my true intentions of coming here even though I am certain Emmett knew anyway.

I came out of my dress, there was nothing else underneath. I learned that the men purchased a very limited supply of underwear and Emmett destroyed them all.

Emmett still hadn't opened his eyes, so I took slow steps to him, standing beside his muscular form that laid on top of his bear fur.

"Sit," he said simply.

I sat down beside him and he let out a long sigh. "On me," he specified.

"How was I supposed to know," I whispered under my breath while I climbed on top of him.

My hands went to his chest, my fingers spread across his hardened abs.

He was the perfect man. He was the purest form of lust.

I looked over his facial features, using my finger, I traced his jawline and then I touched his lips, they were soft, unlike the rest of him.

We hadn't kissed yet and I wanted to, I want to feel his lips, I'm sure they felt like silk.

Leaning forward I aligned my lips a few inches over his, he remained still, not speaking a single word, he was like a statue. He didn't even move when my hair fell over my shoulder and brushed his cheek.

Finally his eyes popped open, a sign that showed me he was alive. His large blackened orbs only inches from my own eyes, staring up at me.

"Why are your eyes always black? They are not red like Jasper's or Carlisle's," I spoke softly.

"Do you not approve of my eyes? Do they cause you to fear me?"

I shook my head, they only enhanced his beauty.

"Our eyes darken in response to our hunger, the hungrier we are the darker the shade. My eyes blackening are a response to you being near, even though I've gorged myself with blood before coming into contact with you, I still react to you as if I haven't eaten in months."

I began to withdraw, but Emmett's hand moved to my back, keeping us close.

"You fear me."

"Are you saying I shouldn't?"

"You'd be an idiot if you didn't," he spoke truthfully.

Without thinking I kissed him, I closed the gap between our lips to forget that I was afraid of him. I wanted my desire for him to overshadow everything else.

His lips were better than I imagined, they were perfect, just like him. His hand moved up and into my hair, his lips moving against mine, his tongue dancing with mine.

A fire roared to life inside of me, the kiss a fuel to a flame ignited by Emmett. I pulled away, panting for air.

"Lift your hips," Emmett told me. "Put me in you."

I obliged without a single hesitation, rising up and finding his eager cock and centering myself above him. I lifted my torso away from his and lowered myself onto him, my head lulling back as I was filled with Emmett. I moaned with bliss as I slid up and down on him, his hands filling themselves with my breasts.

"You might want to lower your voice, the maids might get jealous," he mused.

"I don't care," I moaned, too attentive to his finger that started working circles over my clitoris.

He let me control our speed and right now I wanted slow and steady, so I could savor the feeling.

"Roll your hips," he said through gritted teeth. His hands moved to hips to help understand his instructions, once I got the hang of it, he let go.

I tightened around Emmett when I came and he growled in response, his hips involuntarily jerking upward.

Emmett sat up, wrapping one arm around me while I continued to rock back and forth on him. His mouth greedily attached to my neck, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh. The feeling made my moans go up an octave, he chuckled in response.

My own hands found his hair, grabbing a fist full in each palm.

His cold mouth attached to my nipple, his tongue flicking away at the small pebble. The stimulation brought forth another climax, my grip tightening in his hair, but it didn't affect him, he merely switched to my other breast.

Emmett came shortly after, his grip tightening slightly while he rode out the high.

I'd never admit it, because I knew that it wouldn't matter to him, but I liked it when I was in his arms. Even with the fear of him looming just below the surface, I couldn't help but enjoy the few moments that he wrapped his arms around me, while we had sex.

His forehead rested on my collarbone as I caught my breath, my hands releasing his hair, leaving behind an unruly mess.

"Jasper is jealous of me, he has yet to have you like I have," Emmett suddenly admitted.

What he said was true, but I never thought of it until now and it made me wonder why. I'm sure that he's more than willing to take me, but he hasn't. I didn't want to ask why, I was content with Emmett and I wasn't fully sure I was mentally prepared to have be switched of between two men.

From past experience I knew it was around the time that Emmett left me. So I took myself from his arms and stood, putting on my dress because I didn't have the ability to speed off to my room at a rate that no one would see or hear me.

I opened the door and shut it behind me, leaving another piece of mental clarity behind.

* * *

 **That was another chapter, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Sorry for the wait!**

 **I wanted to give an insight of Adeline's/Bella's struggle with being in America with "The Cullens". When I think of what she's going through I think of her switching from two different states of mind. There is the culture she grew up with, the one that promoted and encouraged modesty and a strict way of thinking. And then there is the life that Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle live, where there are no rules and they have completely given in to their carnal sides.**

 **She's dealing with two mindsets that are on the complete opposite ends of the spectrum and I was hoping to show that in this chapter and the future ones. We know what she is like now when she interacts with Edward, but I want to show the progression to how she got there.**

 **Thanks a bunch for reading! Once again I love comments! I genuinely want to know what you think!**


	7. Chapter VII

_**I can't apologize enough for the long gap of time for this chapter...I lost track of time. I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Chapter VII**_

 _ **Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born.**_

 _ **Anais Nin**_

 **Edward's POV**

 **December**

Vacation was always a great time for me, I don't think I knew a person that didn't enjoy time away from work. And I've collected a lot of vacation time so I decided to take a few weeks off to relax and enjoy myself.

Today was day one of my vacation and Bella told me to meet her somewhere we hadn't met before. We hadn't seen each other in almost three months and it's been killing me, between my shifts at work and whatever Bella did when I wasn't around we were always too busy to see one another. But today changed that, I was on my way to see her now, to see the woman that changed my life forever.

Aside from the newfound knowledge of vampires, I also learned that I was lonely and borderline pathetic. So I started dating in the time that I was away from Bella, I asked a few nurses on dates and I started going out again. Even though most encounters only ended in one night stands, it was still much more than what I had before. I was an attractive male in Los Angeles, I think I deserved to have a little fun. That was something I learned from Bella.

The address Bella gave me belonged to an art gallery in downtown Los Angeles, it was an odd location for us to meet, but I'm sure an explanation would present itself soon.

I entered; there was a few people walking around examining the art displayed on the walls and pedestals. None of the people were Bella.

A woman dressed in a pencil skirt, blouse and heels approached me.

"Hello, I'm Angela, you must be Edward Masen," she flashed a smile, her pastel colored blue eyes striking, but her features were on the softer side.

"Yes, how'd you know?" I asked returning her smile.

"Bella is great at describing people," she said.

"How did she describe me?" I asked curious.

Angela cheeks turned a light red tint. "She told to look for a hot guy that rivaled the looks of Achilles."

My eyebrow raised, unsure if that was a good or bad thing.

"That's a very good thing," her blush deepened. "Bella is in her office with her husband, she said to come back whenever you get here. I can show you where it is if you'd like."

All comprehension ceased when Angela spoke that one seven letter word. My hearing tuned out and the single word echoed through my eardrums.

"I'm sorry did you just say husband?" I questioned, finding the word revolting in this context. "Did she recently get married?"

Angela was now just as muddled as I was, she shook her head. "No, Bella has been married for quite some time now. I even went to the wedding, it was very beautiful."

Wedding. Married. More seven letter words that weren't helping my current state of shock.

Those words solidified the fact that there will never be a chance for me to be with Bella and that hurt more than it should have. She's never gave me an inkling that she was interested in me and Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle have made it known every chance that they could that I would be killed before I could even dream of having her.

Who was this man that called her wife? Who did the world believe she belonged to? It had to be one of the three men she was with, but it didn't make sense for her to be married to one of them.

Just when I had a clear sense of the situation, another wrench was thrown in to throw it all back in disarray.

"Do you want me to take you to Bella?" Angela asked me, taking me from my thoughts.

"Yes, please," I cleared my throat.

We walked through the gallery, I watched Angela, her hips swaying from side to side with each confident step.

She was a beautiful woman, maybe if I ever get over Bella, the married woman, I'd ask her out.

We rounded a corner and an office made up of four glass windows came into view. The office was in the center of the room and at the center of the office stood Bella and her husband.

She was standing in his arms, her eyes filled the usual joy they held when she was with him. And he held her close like he usually did, looking down at her with an expression on his face that he only shared with her. I could see it now, it made sense once marriage was thrown into the mix. She didn't look at Jasper this way when he was around, nor did she carry the same smile when Carlisle was with her. She loved them, she cared for them deeply and she expressed that in many different ways. But it was Emmett that she had a special bond with, it was the one creature that seemed to hate everything and everyone, except her.

I watched as he placed a kiss on her forehead after she moved a piece of hair from his face, tucking the lock behind his ear. It was always weird to see Emmett so vulnerable, because he was a complete brute 99.99% percent of the time I saw him.

Was it because he was her first that she chose to let the world see him with her? Was there a bond there before they even recognized it for what it was?

Bella looked away from Emmett and her attention found me, her gleeful demeanor remained as she waved at me. I gave her a smile and a wave as I approached the office. She was still picturesque, her timeless beauty hadn't changed. And she still managed to leave me speechless; her beauty was of one I'd never get used to seeing.

Emmett also saw me, but as usual his face turned into a stone glare that could scare the fiercest warrior. But I was accustomed to it by now, it was his normal face.

I opened the door for Angela and she stepped into the office, with me following right after her.

"Edward, it's great to see you once again," Bella stepped out of Emmett's arms to greet me with a hug.

"It's great to see you too and your husband," I added the last part to make her aware of my newfound knowledge.

"He seemed to not know that you were married," Angela brought up my surprised reaction.

"I did know they were married," I fixed the mistake easily. "I forget that Emmett and Bella are married because they look like best friends more than anything and they hardly ever mention the fact that they are married."

Angela thought about my lie for a moment before she seemed to accept it.

"And I also don't share Emmett's last name, at least in the professional aspect," Bella added.

"But we are married," Emmett reeled Bella back in his arms, his eyes captured mine. "Til' _death_ do us part."

The lucky bastard was rubbing it in.

"I'm going to get back to work, I have an appointment that should be arriving soon," Angela spoke up. "It was very nice meeting you Edward."

She gave me another warm smile.

"The feeling is very mutual," I replied and she was gone out of the office.

"What are you doing here Ednerd?" Emmett called me by the nickname he bestowed upon me during our second interaction. I hated it.

"You keep calling him that and I'll kick your ass," Bella threatened. "I invited him here."

"You work here? I thought you were retired." I ignored Emmett, most of the time that's what Bella did too.

"That was six months ago," she said it as the time that went by was so long ago. "This is my art gallery, Angela usually runs the place when I get bored with working here."

"Does she know?" I was referring to her being a vampire.

"No, Angela doesn't know what we are and I plan to keep it that way. She's very sweet, but if she knew what I was she'd die of fright, in her case I could believe it could truly happen. She jumped at her own shadow once."

"She seems nice," I commented on the honey blonde woman.

"You should ask her out," Bella smiled coyly, she was up to something.

"Yea, ask her out so you can get the hell out of our lives," Emmett said.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?! I thought you said you were meeting Carlisle?" Bella was irritated with him now, it amazed me how she could switch from being smitten to completely annoyed by him in the blink of an eye. It was a talent only Emmett seemed to carry.

Emmett, knowing better than to test her further, gave her one last kiss before leaving. Growling as he passed me.

"Why are they like that? They know you'd never be with anyone else besides them, so why do act threatened around me?"

"Because they are bunch of pansies," she grumbled as she went to sit behind her desk. "Don't take it personal, they'd strangle a dog if it got too much of my attention. They are nothing more than a bunch of selfish, greedy old geezers."

"If that's true, how can they share you?" I sat in the chair across from her desk.

"That's a very good question, one that I don't have an answer to. For as long as I've known them there has always been a harmonious balance. Sure sometimes Emmett might be little envious of my time with Jasper or Carlisle and vice versa, but nothing that has caused strife."

"Are you seriously married to Emmett?" I asked still in disbelief.

She grinned. "Yes, I am seriously married to Emmett. I could have sworn I mentioned that."

"No, in the half a year we've talked you have did not mention once that Emmett McCarty was your husband."

"We've been married for thirty-three years now," she specified.

"Only thirty-three years? You've know each other longer than that and that's well after you became a vampire."

"I wasn't always with them, I spent a lot of years without them as a vampire. When I was turned I spent most of my time away from them."

"Why?" I asked surprised they let her be away from them. "They allowed you to leave them?"

"Allowed? It's my choice that I remain here with them, I'm not that confused and bewildered child from long ago. They may hate it if I chose to leave and they might even defiantly follow me wherever I go, but I'm here because I want to be."

She said her piece with confidence and with a hint of pride.

"They also thought I was dead for all those years," she shrugged the statement off like it was nothing.

"They thought you were dead?! How?"

"The events that led to me becoming a vampire were hectic, somewhere along the way I managed to disappear when I was bitten. They assumed I was dead after months of trying to find me."

"Why didn't you tell them you were alive?"

"I was livid with them," she confessed. "I wanted them to suffer like I did, so I ran and I had no intentions of going back to them."

"What happened?"

"That's too far ahead, you'll find out eventually."

Knowing that she wouldn't tell me no matter how hard I pushed, I settled for the waiting game.

"Where did we leave off?" I asked.

"I believe I had grown an unquenchable thirst for sex," Bella leaned back in her chair. "Between Jasper and Emmett I was able to bury the sorrow of not being with my family during the holiday season. Whenever I got lonely or sad I ran to them for a distraction."

"What about the maids?" I asked.

"They were a help as well, Bree, Alice and I became friends fairly quickly, and they filled the void of conversation and friendship that Jasper and Emmett couldn't provide."

"But you had Jasper, he was always the more helpful one."

"True, but at the end of the day he is a vampire and I was a seventeen year old girl, there was only so much he could help with."

I continuously forgot how young she was when this all happened. She was forced to endure a lot mentally and it made me wonder how that affected her now. She seemed stable-minded on the outside, but I wondered what truly went on inside her head. What were her true thoughts?

"Did the maids ever find out why you were there?" I asked moving on.

"In the beginning no, but as time went on they grew more and more suspicious. Jessica was responsible for most of the suspicion, she was a very childish and immature girl and I'm not saying that as a bias opinion. She was jealous of the attention I was given by the men, especially Emmett and it drove her to make petty comments and snide remarks. I was asked multiple times if I wanted her fired, but I knew that she was the main source for her family's income, so rather than respond with more petty and childlike behavior, I simply ignored her most of the time."

 **Adeline's POV**

 **April 23, 1919**

After a long winter passing I was very grateful to shed my winter clothes and replace them with lighter material. I was excited to go back outside, the land that we lived on was exceptionally beautiful and I enjoyed being outside to explore. The winter held many days that involved snow falling and as much as I enjoyed snow, I didn't like the cold.

The past month I've watched the snow melt away and the trees and plants come back to life from their barren state.

Today was the warmest day we've had this year, the radio told me the sun would be out all day with no chance of an overcast, so I grabbed my book and a few snacks and was out the door before anyone could stop me.

A few days ago I inquired to Jasper about the smell of lavender that I smelled whenever I was outside, he told me a field of strongly scented flower was a couple miles south of the house. So I rushed to the new location with excitement. The closer I got to the field, the more potent the scent of lavender became, until finally I was gazing upon a sea of purple flowers. It was absolutely breathtaking, the color bold and alive, the bright morning sun complimenting the flower even more.

I stepped forward, the flowers reaching my waist as I passed through them, inhaling the wonderful scent, with each intake I felt more and more relaxed and at ease. Once I was in deep enough, completely surrounded, I created a spot that allowed me to sit amongst the lavenders and I laid down. I looked up at the sky, the flowers blocking off any other view, forcing me to only look up. This was a form of heaven, this was the purest form of happiness.

I closed my eyes, a smile was inevitable as I sat and enjoyed the moment I found myself in. This was the happiest I had been in a while. Happiness that didn't involve Emmett and Jasper distracting me with sex, happiness that didn't involve Bree and Alice. I know it won't always be this way, so I soaked it up while it was still here.

The feeling of the sun on my face was disrupted and my face scrounged up in disapproval, I opened my to find out what had decided to block my sunlight and a person was standing over me. Eye contact with the man revealed it was a vampire. Panic was raised inside of me as we watched each other, his head turned to the side with curiosity and bewilderment.

Fear crept forward, I was frozen in my spot, and there was nothing I could do if he attacked me, but as he stared down at me, even with his eyes darkening with each passing second he didn't budge. He only looked at me.

He was a vampire of Asian descent, his eyes hooded, but wide, you could still see the odd colored irises he held. His face was oval shaped with a prominent jaw and chin structure, his cheekbones high and a bit pronounced. He had a straight, that hooked slightly at the tip with lips that were a full and currently pursed. His eyebrows were heavy and thick, jet black just like his shoulder length hair. Despite the potential threat that this vampire was, there was no denying his alarming beauty.

"당신은 무엇입니까?" He spoke in another language, it didn't put me at ease.

"I knew it wasn't these flowers that smelled like paradise," he spoke in English, but it didn't make anything less unnerving. "How are you still alive?"

"Jae Jin." I heard Jasper's voice call out and relief filled me.

The vampire gave one long last glance before he straightened and turned to give his attention to Jasper.

I sat up and was about to turn when I heard a monstrous roar and then a sudden loud noise that only can be described as thunder. I looked around to see that Jasper and the other vampire had disappeared, but the thunderous noises continued. I stood worried, looking around, but not seeing anything, only sudden blurs, but once I blinked they were gone.

Another strange vampire appeared before me, one of his arms missing, he growled at me, ready to attack, but the one Jasper called Jae Jin, stopped him.

Minutes went by before the loud thundering ceased, a sudden fire was ignited a few feet from me. Emmett, Jasper and Jae Jin stood around it watching it.

What just happened? I felt confused and left out.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew they were talking, about what, I had no idea, but I wanted to know.

When the three of them turned to look at me, I figured that I was the topic of conversation.

I blinked and they closed the gap between myself and them.

"It is an honor to meet you Adeline. I am Jae Jin, a friend of Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle." He bowed at the waist, not quite 90 degrees; I copied his action.

"It is nice to meet you," I said still unsettled by the very sudden arrival of another vampire. "Thank you for helping keep me safe."

"Jae Jin smelled you while he was passing through, he was also aware of three vampires that were tracking you. When he realized that the scent was coming from our home, he came to warn us." Jasper explained. "He arrived just in time."

I looked to Jae Jin who was giving me a perplexed look. He began to speak in the same foreign language he spoke before, all the while his eyes looking me over.

"Carlisle has yet to find an explanation, whatever it is, it's nothing that has occurred frequently enough to be documented. Either she is the first of her kind or there have been others like her, but none of them have made it this far to be discovered." Jasper responded in English, completely comprehending what I could only think of as gibberish.

Jae Jin spoke again.

"It seems to increase with age, the older she gets the harder it is to resist, it's often debilitating. We assumed that our age would help with resistance, but Emmett struggles with her the greatest. We don't know why she affects others more, but regardless of the vampire, she seems to affect us all."

Jae Jin gave a nod, still studying me, seemingly growing more and more curious. Still keeping his gaze over me he continued his conversation, me being unaware of exactly what he was saying, but from Jasper's responses, he was inquiring of me and my uncanny knack for drawing dangerous vampires to me.

"Very well, she is understanding of her situation and has been compliant, it hasn't not even been a year since we've made her aware of our presence."

Jae Jin was surprised by Jasper's response, finally taking his eyes off of me to look to Jasper.

Jasper gave a short laugh. "She's mentally stable, she isn't like any human woman any of us have encountered. Blood and all."

Jae Jin continued with his investigation.

"She has a sister, but she doesn't share Adaline's unique trait or characteristics. They both share similar features."

Jae Jin turned back to me and made a short comment.

"I agree, her beauty is indeed rare and exquisite. We weren't expecting her to become what she has become when we watched her grow from toddler to woman."

I blushed and Jae Jin gave a grin that would cause any woman to turn into a pile of gelatinous goo.

"You are indeed a rare gem, you have lived this long with such a scent and you have garnered the attention of three of the most fearsome beings in the vampire world. Well done."

I wasn't sure if those things were something I'd list as my greatest accomplishments, but I suppose he was right from his perspective of things.

"Her scent is very distracting, how are you able to concentrate with her always so near?" he asked.

"We hardly ever can," Emmett spoke.

"And you don't seem to be afraid of them," Jae Jin spoke to me. "Has Jasper ever shown what it feels like for them to be around you?"

I shook my head. "No, but from what I gather it doesn't seem pleasant."

"It's not," Jae Jin shared. "But somehow you are alive, they choose suffering with you around over receiving what could be the most delectable feast of their lives. Peculiar, is it not?"

"Very, but I'm not willing to ponder too long on why I'm not dead yet. I'm sure you understand why."

Jae Jin laughed. "Yes, I do."

"We should return home," Emmett finally spoke.

Without my consent or even forewarning, I was grabbed and taken away from what had started out to be a very happy day.

Im Jae Jin – Im being his last name – was a Korean vampire that was 830 years old. He met Jasper and Emmett while traveling through Italy and for 300 years, he was a travel mate with the three vampires before wanting to continue his travels alone once more.

He was turned at the age of twenty-eight on accident after giving himself to a vampire in order to try and save his wife and daughter. When he awoke from what he called three days of hell, he found that the vampire didn't keep his promise and still killed his family. He tracked down the vampire and killed him. After that he traveled around the world alone for most of his life as a vampire. I sympathized with his story, but from what I can tell he was well healed from the traumatic loss.

He seemed to find my knack for being nosy just as entertaining as Jasper did.

"Carlisle remains in Birmingham?" Jae Jin asked about the missing member of the trio.

"Yes, we received a letter from him a week ago stating vampires are still appearing in search of Adeline. They aren't coming as much, but they still pose a threat to Adeline's family."

The subject of my family was still hard to hear about, I don't think it would ever be easy as long as I am exiled from them.

"I think I am going to take a nap," I stood from the couch and left the three to their conversation.

I walked to my library, my mood dampened by hearing that even after months of my disappearance, my family was still in danger because of me. It wasn't the first time I heard the news, I had read the letter when it arrived. Carlisle wrote a section for me, informing me that my sister had gotten married to Abel two months ago and they were already expecting their first child. The news was bittersweet, I was elated to hear that she got married and was going to have her first child. But I was devastated that I wasn't there to share those moments with my family. I'm sure my mother cried at the wedding and my father held her, amused at how easily his wife was brought to tears, but understanding of her reason for crying. Annalise I'm sure was the perfect bride and I know Abel wasn't able to take his eyes off of her. They are going to be amazing parents.

I sat outside on my bench, fighting the urge to give up and return home. I knew moments like this would come, but nothing could prepare me for the heartache and misery. The only thing I could do was endure, I had to learn how to suffer well.

"Jasper," I called without raising my voice, I knew he'd hear me even if I said his name in a breath of a whisper.

In no time he was sitting on the bench beside me.

"Darlin'," he spoke.

A single tear fell from my face, on the outside it was the only tell of the war of emotions that raged inside of me. Jasper was the only one that could tell what I truly felt.

"Help me forget," I stated simply. "Even if it's just for a moment. Help me leave them behind."

He acknowledged my request by taking me back into manor, standing me up he kissed me and already my mind was already slipping away from my family.

He undressed both of us in his typical speedy manner, when we were completely naked he turned me around and leaned me over the arm of the couch, my butt raised elevated. His hands found my waist and he didn't waste any more time, slipping into me, a feeling that never got old. I hoped it never would.

Jasper knew exactly what to do to make me forget, since he felt my emotions he learned what drove my sadness the furthest away. He knew I loved when he didn't show pity or empathy towards my situation, not that he ever did.

I liked that about both of them. They didn't treat me like a porcelain doll, I had the bruises and scars to prove it, and I didn't want them to treat me that way. I never wanted that in life, I hated what being a woman entailed. I despised being treated as lesser than because of what I was.

But Jasper and Emmett didn't treat me that way, they were rough, they didn't hide their true nature. Jasper didn't ask me if I wanted to be bent over a couch and screwed mercilessly, he just did it.

I woke to the noise of someone knocking incessantly on my library door. I had a feeling it wasn't Bree, Alice or Jessica because they would have entered already. Emmett or Jasper never attempt to reach me while I was in my library, they only ever came when I requested them.

So I wasn't sure who it was that continued to tap on the door. I got up from the couch and went to answer it.

"Hello," Jae Jin greeted me. "I was told that I wasn't allowed to enter here without your permission. I must admit it was a testing of my patience to remain here knocking until you awoke."

"Patience doesn't seem to be a thing vampires have," I said with sleep still in my voice.

"May I enter?" he asked, his expression responding to my comment. It seemed Jae Jin wasn't used to humans with snarky comments. My pause after his question also revealed he wasn't used to asking for anything.

I didn't see why not, so I stepped aside and allowed him to enter. He gave a small bow of gratitude and stepped through the doorway, his eyes diverting from me to his surroundings.

"I have only visited a few times since this house was built, I was never given the chance to see this part. I was never told why and I was never told who it was for, until today." He scanned the large library, turning in a full circle before coming to stop, facing me. His attention was returned to me. "In fact, today is the first day I've heard anything about you."

"I'm not sure why that is," I said hoping he wasn't looking to me for an answer.

"Jasper and Emmett are immensely protective of you, I've never known them to lack trust in me. When I offered to look after you while they went off to feed, they were very skeptical of leaving me here alone with you."

"Should they have had a reason to be?" I asked candidly.

"Of course, no matter how much we can trust one other, we are what we are."

"And what is that?"

"Bloodthirsty beasts, driven only by our carnal passions. They can be worried about me being alone with you just as they worry about themselves, there is never any guarantee of your safety. None of us can be trusted with a creature like you."

He was right about that, it was the same thing I've heard from Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. There was always going to be a fear inside of me when I was around them, I would never be truly safe.

Jae Jin stood a few feet away from me, his hands clasped together at rest behind him, he was observing me.

"I've realized that it isn't just your blood that is hypnotizing," he shared with me, his voice surprisingly deep, but the baritone pitch fit him well. "The more I stare at you, the deeper entranced I become. Your beauty is abnormal I must admit, not even my first wife captivated me the way that you have done."

"First wife?"

"I've been married three times; twice in my time of being a vampire. After the third time I realized marriage and monotony weren't a part of my life anymore."

"Those are values that also aren't upheld in this household, I can see why you four get along so well."

"So they share you," Jae Jin commented. "How do you feel about that?"

"I wouldn't be here if I was against it, as demanding and persistent as they are, I have a mind of my own, I choose to be here."

Jae Jin smirked. "A strong willed woman, unabashed by the life she leads. The idea of taking you with me seems more and more pleasant."

Jae Jin was extremely attractive, the idea was tempting. But I think we both knew it would never happen. I don't think I could abandon three people who have done so much for me and Jae Jin seemed to be a genuinely devoted friend, Emmett and Jasper wouldn't have left me alone with him if he weren't.

"You will make an exquisite vampire, I will make it a point to see you after your transformation."

"You make it seem so certain, what if that is a life that I don't want?"

"Do you think you still have a choice?" he smiled. "You seem to be many things, but a fool is not one them."

To be honest, I never thought about being one of them, I was too concerned about trying to survive life as a human. Also from what I've gathered, you have to still be alive after being bitten. With my blood, I don't know what vampire would be able to drink from me and be able to stop. So in my case it wasn't whether or not I wanted to, but if I'd ever be able to.

"I came to tell you that what you have done for your family is admirable and you have shown great courage in your actions. I would have done anything to have been able to give my family what you have given yours. A chance to live."

He was the first person that understood what I was enduring, as far as losing the ones closest to us. But I hadn't lost my family like he did, for that I was grateful.

"I could see the sadness in your eyes. I will not lie to you and say it will get better, it took over a hundred years to finally accept such a loss and as of right now, you don't have that time. But you at least have peace knowing that they will be okay."

I nodded, accepting his encouraging words.

"You will never be able to return home," he said bluntly. "Especially with each passing year your potency grows. I would recommend finding other ways to cope besides using others around you."

It wasn't something I wanted to hear, but I appreciated his honesty.

"You are running from your problem instead of facing it and I would have saved myself a lot of time if I had someone tell me that in the beginning."

I still didn't want to hear what he was telling me, I didn't want what he was offering.

"That was all that I wanted to tell you," he looked around once more. "I will leave you to your thoughts."

He gave a bow and left me with my emotional turmoil.

 **February**

"I think I like this Jae Jin person, is he still alive?" I asked Bella.

"I had a feeling you would," she said. "And yes he is still alive, we keep in touch."

She was currently doing touch up work on a piece of art, she was standing in front of an easel, her hair tied in a messy bun and pair of glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. She obviously didn't need the glasses, but apparently they made her feel more human.

"So you became friends?" I asked, it meant they saw each other again.

She looked up at me and a small smile played on her lips for a moment before she looked back at the easel, a paint brush in one hand and a paint palette in the other. Whatever she thought in that moment was enough to finally distract from hours of concentration. The smile was a coy one, which meant there was more to Jae Jin than she was telling me.

"Yes, we became good friends actually."

"Where is he now?"I inquired further to see if I could get more from her.

"If I am not mistaken, in Chicago. He's always had a love for Chicago, I believe he visits once a year."

"When's the last time you've seen him?"

"Fifteen years ago, we met in Rio for Carnaval."

"That was a long time ago," I said disappointed. "Why so long?"

"Fifteen years isn't a long time for someone who has an eternity of time on their hands." She pointed out.

"Do you intend to see him soon?"

"Maybe, only time will tell."

She didn't seem interested in the idea of being reunited with him.

"Did you take his advice? About moving on?"

"Eventually, I'm sure he saved me years of anguish. I'm very grateful."

There was a silence between us for a moment, her focus on the painting in front of her and my focus on her.

"When did Carlisle return?" I asked her.

"Two years after I moved to America."

"Two years?! It took two years for your scent to disappear in England?!"

"I lived in that house for seventeen years, it was my home. According to Carlisle when he left it still hadn't gone away, but it wasn't strong enough for a vampire to believe I still lived there."

I often thought they were exaggerating on what Bella smelled like when she was a human, I had nothing to compare or refer to when talked about her scent. I had no choice but to believe that she was as potent as they described.

"Two years is a long time, I'm sure your scent grew more. How did he react to you?" I asked her.

"He tried to kill me," she said nonchalantly. "He almost succeeded."

 **Thoughts?**

 **I'm kind of excited Jin Jae because he is a character I thought of and created...there will be more of him in later chapters, but for now I just wanted to introduce him.**


	8. Chapter VIII

Don't let me in with no intention to keep me

Jesus Christ, Don't be kind to me.

Honey don't feed me - I will come back.

It can't be unlearned

I've known the warmth of your doorways

Through the cold, I'll find my way back to you

Oh please, give me mercy no more!

It's a kindness you can't afford!

I want you baby tonight, as sure as you're born…

Hozier - It Will Come Back

 **Edward's POV**

"You did say that he tried to kill you, right?"

"Multiple times," she answered once again with no emotion, her attention still focused on the painting.

"And that didn't bother you?"

"My life was threatened on a weekly basis, by random strangers and by the two vampires I lived with. I wouldn't say I had grown numb to the concept of someone attempting to kill me, but it was something that I did accept as normal."

"And you weren't afraid?"

"Of other vampires attacking me? No. Of Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle? Absolutely."

"All three of them have made attempts to kill you?"

She straightened and looked at me. "Did you think I lived with them for ten years and nothing happened?"

"Yes, I mean you were alive for ten years, I figured that they were able to control themselves."

She shook her head. "Jae Jin was right when he said that no vampire could be trusted with me, including them. There is nothing logical about a vampire and their need for blood, it is something that would make a man kill his own child and not think twice about it. A vampire's need for blood is something that can be controlled by emotional attachment or feelings."

"Was there something that caused them to snap?"

"Jasper attacked me once while I was eating, Carlisle lunged at me once while I was walking past his room. Emmett throttled me one time and the only thing I seemed to have done was blink. There was no trigger, it was all unstable and uncertain, every day was as uncertain as the last."

Eating? Walking? _Blinking?_ How did she manage to live like that for ten years?

I asked her.

"I was paranoid, but I knew that as long as two of them were in their right mind, I was okay. Emmett was the hardest to control, there was more than one time I genuinely thought I was going to die. But Carlisle and Jasper always managed."

"Who was the first to attack you?" I asked her.

"Carlisle on his first day back, although he may have been around my scent in England, it was a faded scent, one that faded as time went by. He spent two years growing unaccustomed to a much stronger form of my scent and that scent grew as well."

 **Adeline's POV**

 **September 13, 1921**

It was my birthday. I woke up with a smile because I made plans with Bree and Alice to go to the city tonight.

I moved to get up from my bed, but before my feet hit the ground I was shoved back into the mattress and I was given a kiss that would have knocked my socks off if I had any on.

Jasper looked down at me, a grin on his face.

"Happy Birthday Darlin', twenty looks mighty fine on you."

"You said that when I turned eighteen and again when I turned nineteen," I rolled my eyes.

"That's because it's true, I've never seen a finer lookin' twenty year old than the one I'm lookin' at right now." He kissed me again, my body getting turned on.

"Emmett's a little bit pissed at me for gettin' to you first, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"He should learn to be faster," I teased knowing he would hear me.

"That's my girl," Jasper smiled. "You know how to make a man proud to call you his woman."

I smiled at him with a blush. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he growled.

"Darlin' I was thinkin' the same thing, but your pesky little friends are makin' their way up here and I'm sure you don't want them findin' out just why you're here."

He was correct in that assumption. "Don't worry I'll be back as soon as they leave, be anticipatin' it."

With one final mind numbing kiss, Jasper sped away.

I loved my two friends, but I hated them for moments like this. There has been countless times where I'm about to copulate with either Emmett or Jasper and it has to be halted because one or the other or both are coming to see me. But nothing is worse than the times where I'm right in the middle of a sprint to an orgasm and one of them is about to enter the room we are in. Sure Jasper or Emmett speed away, but the nausea I sometimes get from the sudden and quick movement is a definite turn-off, killing any mood that I was in. I wish I could say the same for Jasper and Emmett, they were always more than willing to continue, so it made them dislike my poor friends more and more.

There was a knock at the door and Bree and Alice entered, a tray with a waffle, eggs and bacon being carried with them.

"Happy Birthday Addy!" they both shouted.

"Thank you!" I was grateful that I told them waffles were my favorite.

They sat on my bed while I ate.

"We are so excited to go out!" Alice clapped. "There is a dancehall that my sister has been telling me about! It's going to be so much fun!"

Bree nodded in agreement. "Yes! It's about time you left this house, aren't you bored of reading all day? Don't you do anything else?"

I grinned knowing that my time spent in this house could never be described as boring, Jasper and Emmett never allowed it to be so.

"I think a change of environment would be enjoyable," I said to satisfy them.

"Excellent!" Bree's arms shot up in triumph. "Eat up! You're going to need a lot of energy for the night we are about to have."

"Do you think I have the right clothes?" I asked.

Alice's eyebrows raised. "Have you been in your closet? I'd kill to have a fourth of what you've got in there!"

"Never mind then," I said chewing on a piece of mouthwatering waffle.

"We have a lot of stuff to do before the days over so we probably won't see you until it's time to get ready."

"Jessica didn't want to come?" I asked. "Not that I would care if she did."

Alice shook her head. "I don't think she wants to do anything that involves celebrating the day you were born."

"Her hate for me is unfounded," I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, you should tell her to get over herself."

"She sees the way Emmett looks at you, she's hates you for it."

"Hell, I see the way Emmett looks at you and I hate you for it," Bree said jokingly, but I blushed nonetheless. "Are you sure there is nothing going on between you two?"

"No," I said quickly. "Nothing."

"What about Jasper? He doesn't give us that cheeky grin and he's the friendliest one of the bunch."

I shook my head, shutting down any notion that there was something going on between me and Jasper or Emmett. This has been a topic that has been brought up many times, even though I told them the reason I was here was to protect me from men my father had gotten into trouble with. I told them that Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were family friends and they offered to keep me safe. No matter how many times I've stressed that my relationship with either of the men was strictly platonic, their imagination got the best of them. They've sworn they've seen Emmett give me looks of longing and passion and Jasper give me hints of his affection. They were completely right in their assumption, but I'm certain it was their minds playing tricks on them when it came to what they've supposedly witnessed. Jasper and Emmett knew when each of them were at all times and would never compromise the situation we were in.

But Alice and Bree insisted anyway. Bree wanted me to be the one that softened Emmett's hard exterior and Alice wanting Jasper to sweep me off my feet. They were hopeless romantics in for a rude awakening. I only hardened Emmett and Jasper swept me off my feet because he's not patient enough for me to get to his or my room, both of these reference towards sex. Nothing more. I still hardly ever spoke to Emmett, he was too busy focusing on not killing me and Jasper was Jasper. We had a good relationship, but even in the most serious moments, somehow his hand found its way near my crotch.

"If one of them ever asks me on a date, you two will be the first to know," I told them, just like I always did.

They left me to finish my breakfast and to start working.

Not even a minute had passed by before my tray was taken from my lap and I was stripped of my clothes. Emmett's mouth assaulting my body.

"Slow my ass," he muttered through a growl.

Night had quickly approached, my time was spent quickly between Emmett and Jasper so waiting wasn't an issue for me. After a nap I was well rested and ready for an eventful night in New York City with two of my dearest friends. I picked out a black flapper dress and placed my hair in a low bun, using a headdress Alice allowed me to borrow for the evening. The dress wasn't modest, which is something that I may have made a fuss about two years ago, but now modesty was barely a part of my vocabulary anymore. I was a woman who walked around with no underwear on so that two men could penetrate me quicker.

Although I couldn't see them, I knew Jasper and Emmett were lurking close by. They didn't say anything when we left the house, in fact they hadn't even come out of their rooms. But while Bree drove us into the city, I was very certain that both of them was following close by and would continue to do so for the evening. I hoped that they wouldn't ruin my night with Alice and Bree, it was the first time I had been out into the city, it was the first time I was going to a social event that I _actually_ volunteered to go to and it was my birthday. I wanted to have fun and not worry about what Jasper and Emmett were plotting.

"We've got a surprise for you," Alice said, her eyes lit with anticipation and mischief. A deadly combination for her.

As we drove Alice procured a mason jar that was filled with what appeared to be water. She unscrewed the lid and gave the liquid a whiff, her grimace told me it wasn't water. She handed the jar to be and I was hesitant to take it.

"What is it?" I was weary of what she was trying to get me to drink.

"It's how you are going to have the greatest birthday ever," she exaggerated. "Now drink!"

I took the jar, trusting my friend wouldn't lead me astray. I took my own sniff and nearly gagged at the smell.

"What the hell is this? Rubbing alcohol?"

"Moonshine," Alice was very devious.

"Illegal moonshine?" I questioned.

"Yes, but everyone drinks anyway, so you'll be fine."

"Until we get caught," I continued.

"We won't get caught!" Alice reassured. "Drink! Or else we are pulling over and we won't budge until you've drank that entire jar."

Knowing Alice was a woman of her word I looked at the jar of moonshine in preparation to drink it. I knew the more I thought about it, the less likely I would drink it, so I put the jar to my lips and poured the drink down my throat, taking a few large gulps before the powerful burn I felt in my throat became too much to bear.

Alice cheered in approval and took the jar to have a drink of her own. We shared the drink until it was gone, I was about to feel thankful that it was finished when Alice presented another jar full of the dangerous drink. I groaned inwardly, this wasn't going to be good.

By the time we arrived into the city, the effects of the moonshine had begun. I had never felt so alive in my life, I had never knew the wind felt so good in my face. When Bree parked I jumped out of the car with Alice hand in hand. We could hear the music of the dance hall already and it caused more me to become eager. Alice was already dancing, twirling and swaying as we pushed through the crowd of people to get to the entrance. I learned that night that if you were a woman with a nice rack and a pretty face, you didn't have to wait in line to enter a dancehall.

Bree found more moonshine, which was hidden in barrels underneath the floorboards and began to catch up with her inebriated friends. Alice and I danced, the live band loud and enthusiastic, brought the dance floor to life. I danced like I had never danced before, I was free of inhibition, and I loved it. Men shouted and applauded on the sideline, cheering for more as the women moved their bodies, eventually a few began to join us, Alice being taken away by handsome stranger. Bree, who stood off at a table had also caught the attention of a male, her half hooded eyes and playful smile told me she was flirting.

With moonshine I didn't feel awkward that I was alone, that my friends were off doing their own thing. I just kept dancing, shouting in approval of the band like everyone else, and using my hips like never before.

A pair of hands grabbed my waist and spun me, looking up it was a handsome gentleman who wanted to dance. So we locked hands and began to swing, out legs moving in unison and the man leading us. I was thankful Bree and Alice taught me how to swing months ago, it came in handy tonight. I was tossed and spun around over and over, getting claps and yells of approval, it fueled the fire in me. It made me dance harder and faster with my partner who kept up with ease and seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as I was.

When we both were completely exhausted we rushed off the floor to find a table to sit down.

"I'm Brent," the muscular stranger said through heavy breaths.

"I'm Addy," I said, out of breath as well. "You were amazing out there!"

"So were you!" He returned the compliment. "I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to keep up."

"Nonsense!" I blushed.

"You don't sound like you from here," he continued the conversation.

I shook my head. "I'm from England, I moved here a couple of years ago."

"To be with your husband?" he asked and I thought nothing of it.

"No, I'm not married. I just wanted to explore, see something new and thrilling."

Brent smiled in approval. "Did you find it here in New York yet?"

"Oh absolutely!" I said with enthusiasm inspired by the moonshine. "America is such a breath-taking place filled with equally attractive people."

Little did he know I was drawing this conclusion from the hour I have spent outside of the house. He was the first person I had spoken to that wasn't a maid in the house I lived in.

"You're pretty breath-taking as well," the compliment was well placed and I smiled, it hadn't occurred to me that he was flirting.

"You're such a kind gentleman! Surely you are married," I continued on.

"No, I haven't found what I'm looking for," he leaned closer. "Yet."

"Don't worry love, I'm sure you'll find someone who will make you happy!" I grinned at him.

His hand went to touch my cheek. "God, you're so beautiful," he leaned in as if he was going to kiss me.

But his hand never even reached my face. The man's hand was caught by the wrist by a massive paw that I was all too familiar with.

Emmett stood beside the two of, lifting the man from his chair by his arm with ease and setting him on his feet.

"I will tear your fingers from your hands if you attempt to touch her again," his threat was all Brent needed to scurry off.

Emmett looked down at me. "I thought you were done with being a naïve child?"

I abruptly stood from my chair in anger, but the moonshine had taken my balance so I swayed a lot more than I should have, rendering the action ineffective in displaying what I wanted it to.

"Excuse me for not thinking that every man is a pervert, unlike you and Jasper."

"All men are perverts, especially when it comes to you." He angered me further.

"Why are you here?"

"You belong to me, I intend to make that clear to any idiot that approaches you tonight."

I huffed and walked away, he was going to ruin my night, I could feel it.

My solution to Emmett's rude behavior was more moonshine, every time I thought of Emmett watching me, I drank. I danced with more men, but each time they'd attempt to have a conversation, Emmett would appear and threaten their limbs and appendages. Most of them didn't dare to challenge someone of Emmett's stature and size, but there were a couple that tried and failed, regretting their decision as they crawled away injured physically and emotionally.

"What is he doing here?" Alice and Bree finally noticed Emmett.

"He's being an asshole!" I yelled even though he had disappeared, but I knew he heard me.

I was very drunk, so was Alice and Bree, which meant logic and reason were no longer a part of our thought process. Bree wanted to stoke the flame that was Emmett's jealously, Alice agreed believing it would force him to confess how he felt about me. And I, with moonshine on the reigns of my mental state, agreed.

So we found a guy, a guy that was unfortunately chosen by three women to possibly die this evening. He stood with his friends scanning the crowd until his eyes caught me staring at him.

His smile meant he approved of me watching him, he walked away from his friends and made his way to where I stood with Alice and Bree. We all seemed to begin to a giddy dance, a little too excited for this man's untimely demise.

"Hello ladies, how are you doing tonight?" He asked smoothly.

"My friend has never kissed an American before," Alice blurted and like a fool I nodded my head in agreeance.

"It's true and I was hoping to change that right now," I hinted further.

The poor, unfortunate soul grinned, clearly willing to participate in his own death sentence.

Emmett's massive frame stepped in between the two of us, his eyes glaring down at me. In my sobriety, I would have been terrified of the look he was giving me, but my inebriated state was turned on, my heart rate increasing in excitement.

"Hey! I had her first! Go find someone else."

"My patience has ended, we are going home," and with that Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. The movement was dizzying, the room spinning violently while he carted me off kicking and fighting.

"I was just having a little fun! I wasn't even flirting with anyone until you barged in and ruined everything. Jasper wouldn't have been so obnoxious."

"Jasper's intentions involved surpassing threats and going straight to violence. I told him to go home."

Emmett exited the dancehall with Alice and Bree drunkenly in tow, just as loud and obnoxious as I was.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked Emmett. "I love how your fur blankets feel on my skin, but I like how you feel even better. Your skin is hard, but somehow smooth, like silk."

"Lower your voice or your friends might find out why you've been so content with being locked in the house all day."

"I don't care anymore!" I exclaimed. "Bree and Alice I have to confess something! I really like Mr. McCarty, he's extremely handsome, and sometimes I lose my train of thought when I see him. And his body is spectacular! Have you seen his butt cheeks?! They are so firm and perky! But to be honest I don't think he likes me, every time I'm around he doesn't talk to me. In fact this is the most we've ever spoken."

"I knew it!" Bree slurred her words, but excitement was evident. "Mr. McCarty why you no like our Addy?! She's pretty! She's smart, she's always reading. Don't you like reading?"

Emmett set me inside the car, helping Bree and Alice who couldn't even open the door.

The drive home was quicker than usual, either because I was too busy giggling uncontrollably with Alice and Bree or Emmett drove faster so that he could get away from us quicker. He rolled the car to a stop and the three of us fell out of the car, laughing on the way down, our limbs tangled in a mess as we laid on the gravel. We each tried to unravel ourselves from one another but between the laughing and the lack of motor skill, we failed.

Emmett managed to pluck me from the squirming ball of women, placing me back on his shoulder. Jasper walked out of the house, his eyes assessing the situation.

"Jasper! How nice of y…ou to join us!" I hiccupped, continuing on with my incessant laughter, even though I forgot what we had found so funny.

"I will take them to their home," Jasper was referring to Alice and Bree who were still trying to get up from the ground.

"Bye!" I waved eagerly as Emmett carted me away.

Alice and Bree whined loudly at my departure, but I wasn't too upset, I was with Emmett.

He hiked up the stairs, passing his floor and making his way up to mine, I slumped forward in sadness.

He opened my door, tossed me on my bed and gave me one final glare before he left. I laid back on my bed, waiting for the room to stop spinning, but it never did. I closed my eyes, but I couldn't focus long enough.

Why was Emmett so angry? I didn't even do anything. My drunken thoughts continued to center themselves around Emmett, until I sat up, no longer able to sit in my room. I stood, suddenly lurching to the right, but I caught myself before I fell. I used the walls to keep me balanced as I made it back out of my room and towards the stairs.

Even in my state of mind, I was smart enough to know that I wasn't going to make it down the stairs without falling. So I sat down and scooted myself down each step all the way to the second floor where I practically crawled to Emmett's door.

"This idiotic mistake that you have made could cost you your job," Emmett's deep voice resounded through the door.

I opened the door, stepping inside to see what he was talking about. I walked into his room and moved beside him and my blurred vision landed on Jessica.

I may have been drunk and it may have been dark, but I could tell a naked person when I see one. And Jessica was completely naked. In Emmett's room. Naked. With Emmett.

"Welp." I hiccupped. "This is rather awkward."

"What are you doing here!?" she made an attempt to cover herself.

"I live here," I stated and pointed at Emmett. "He's one of my flatmates. I think I should be the one asking that question."

"Are you drunk?!" She asked offended by my presence.

I gave a sloppy smile. "Abbbsssolute. Ly." I felt proud of my current state. "And I like Emmett. A lot. So if you wouldn't mind leaving…I plan to have some bloody fantastic s…"

Emmett covered my mouth, resulting in his hand covering nearly half of my face.

"Leave now. We will discuss the repercussions of your actions later." Emmett ordered.

I didn't know how she responded, I was too busy inhaling Emmett's scent, my body getting turned on once again by his touch, even though there was nothing sexual about his hand on my face.

Emmett moved me aside to let Jessica pass, once the door was closed he removed his hand.

"I hope she had clothes on, we wouldn't want Jasper seeing that," I commented. I looked up at Emmett who was still wearing a look of disdain and I pouted. "Why are you upset? I just want to know."

"Your drunk, you need to go to bed."

"But I am sleepy," another hiccup. "Not."

He didn't respond.

"Can I at least slept with you?" I began to take off my dress. I kicked off my shoes and climbed in his bed before he gave an answer.

I snuggled deep beneath the blanket, feeling warmer already. I patted the empty spot beside me.

"Please come join me, it feeeels rather lonely." I beckoned Emmett. I had no idea how he felt, but I'm sure he wasn't the happiest.

Waking up with a headache is never fun, but I'd kill for a headache right now. What I was enduring now was nothing like a headache, it felt like someone attempted to split my skull in half. I curled further into a ball, hoping that the agony would subside soon, but as what felt like an eternity ticked by, the migraine remained. I moaned in disapproval.

"Your pain is the least of your worries," Emmett's voice so close to me increased the pain I was in.

I realized that I was in his room, laying in his bed, lacking clothes. "What happened last night?"

"You nearly told your little maid friend that we have sex."

I groaned in pain and at my almost blabber. "Who?"

"Jessica. I assume you don't remember what happened."

I shook my head. "I remember the party, I remember some parts of driving home…Did I see Jessica naked?"

"We both did, I returned home to find her in my room. She offered herself to me."

"How nice of her," I would be upset, but it would probably hurt more.

"You attempted to have sex multiple times after that. Your tenacity was none like I've seen from you."

Another groan, I curled tighter into a ball.

"You told me repeatedly how much you like me." I could hear how amused he was by the tone of his voice. "You approve of my lips and all of my body, but you have preference of my arms and butt. You like it when I hold you after we have sex and you hate that I never remain behind."

"Kill me now," I was so embarrassed. "Just bury a whole in the yard and throw me in it."

"You are amazed at how I manage to fit my cock in you every time and even more amazed that you continue to want more. And you kept asking me why I didn't like you over and over until I finally answered you."

I wanted to cry from the shame of it all.

"Do you remember what I told you?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I hate repeating myself."

"Ok," I croaked.

There was deafening silence.

I began to crawl out of the bed. "I'll go to my room."

Emmett's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back in the bed. He turned me so that I had no choice but to look at him. The room was always dimly lit, but I could find his darkened eyes with ease.

"I'm not going to repeat this again." He stated. "If I didn't like you, you wouldn't be here. I wouldn't tolerate you, especially after last night. If I didn't want you around I wouldn't seek after you, I wouldn't waste my time looking after you. If I didn't like you my cock wouldn't be at attention every time I breathe in your scent, I wouldn't want you every time you cross my mind."

I supposed that was the closest I was ever going to get to an endearing statement from Emmett.

"You will know when I don't like someone, most likely they are dead."

I nodded to confirm I understood.

"I won't request for you to stay longer or remain in my arms, but if that is what you want to do, I will allow it."

I would have expressed more happiness than I did, but the throbbing in my brain wouldn't let me.

By the afternoon I felt a lot better and apparently so did Bree and Alice who came into work even though they shared the same hangover that I did. I would have to convince Emmett and Jasper to give them a raise. They were troopers.

Jessica didn't show up and I didn't bother to ask why, Jasper confirmed that she hadn't been fired, but was given her last warning. I could begin to dislike her because of what she did last night, but once again I find it useless to waste my energy on her. I didn't need to be jealous because Emmett wasn't attracted to her anyway and he was mine. She could try and seduce him as much as she wanted, but it wasn't going to get her anywhere.

The sun was too bright to go outside and I was still tired from my eventful birthday, so I spent the day lying on the couch, listening to the radio. Most of the time I slept, but for the time I was up I only laid still promising myself I'd never drink again.

The house was quiet, except for the voices coming from the radio, everyone was at ease.

I stood to stretch and go to the bathroom, as I went to make a step forward, the sound of glass shattering came from behind me and soon after someone attacked me, shoving me to the floor. The sudden chaos caused my adrenaline to rush forward, my body trying to fight whoever had attacked me.

Jasper and Emmett wasted no time as always, according to them it took less than a second for me to be bitten, for my neck to be snapped, for me to be killed. So I always appreciated their timely manner.

I was pried away from the vampire who growled, snapped and practically barked as he tried to break free to get to me. I stood, thankful that I hadn't broken or sprained anything. When I looked at the ravaging vampire.

His eyes black, his appearance nothing like the calm demeanor I was accustomed to. He watched me, as if he didn't know who I was, his eyes were as wild as his thrashing continued. This brought my fear to another level, I'd had seen how vampires that I didn't know responded to me. Over the last two years they all have shared the same look of a beast controlled by their carnal desires. But I had thought that I would see that same expression on one of the vampires that were close to me, that knew me, that spent two decades guarding my life. As Jasper and Emmett sped away I stood dumbfounded and shrouded in a cloud of dismay.

It was Carlisle.

 **Another Chapter I've held captive for months...Enjoy...Review...Thanks for reading!**


End file.
